When The Truth Collides
by Rusty Roses
Summary: AU; Whereby Kaname is the new managing director of his father's company, Zero is his new secretary and Yuuki as Kaname's arranged fiancee. Life just can't get any better — KanameZero, ShikiIchijou. Rated for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**When The Truth Collides  
><strong>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #1

_Mr. Kiryuu, Zero  
>6-3-8 Kagurazaka, Shinjuku-ku<br>Tokyo 170-4629_

_Dear Mr. Kiryuu Zero_

_Thank you for renting this apartment with us for a year. Due to rising costs of living standards in Japan, the monthly rent had now increased from ¥50,000 to ¥70,000. We hope that you would continue with your timely payment. Kindly contact us for any enquiries. Thank you, and have a nice day!_

_Satoshi OSAMU, Landlord_

(0) 3-9467-1549

Zero stared at the letter he held in his trembling hands with disbelief. He could not believe his ill luck. ¥20,000 is a lot of money! Zero groaned internally. Being a fresh law graduate of Tokyo University, he is now stuck in a financial struggle to make ends meet by holding a part-time job at the nearby Starbucks joint.

_There's always an option of moving out and finding a cheaper alternative…_Zero sighed in frustration, messing up his silver locks. He really liked his current living quarters. It's really convenient, and he felt a little reluctant to search through the classified ads and going through the tedious process moving out again. He should really start on his resume and get a full-time job with a pay that could support his lifestyle.

_Speaking of jobs…_Zero glanced half-heartedly at the clock and almost fell over.

"Oh shit!" Zero yelled, grabbing is work attire and wallet. He is _so_ not going to be late again. The manager is as scary as hell, and losing the only financial support Zero has doesn't sound like a pretty swell idea.

* * *

><p>"A venti Double Espresso, pure black, takeaway," The handsome brunette ordered nonchalantly, handing over a ¥2000 bill. Zero flinched a little at the large bill and received it with both hands. <em>That'll be a lot of change…how troublesome!<em>

Well he sure was a fine male specimen though. Zero sneaked over a peek while counting out the change. Wavy chocolate brown locks reaching the nape of his neck, a strong jaw structure, a prominent chin…too bad he was looking down. Zero would give in anything to – wait, he wasn't gay! Zero flustered and almost dropped the change. The man drummed his long elegant fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Zero smiled awkwardly, handing over the change. He never got used to dealing with customers (especially one as good looking as this). Their fingers brushed a little over the exchange. Those fingers felt a little cold…suits his cold demeanor perfectly, Zero thought. Since when had he been such a judgmental person? Oh well. Zero shrugged it off.

The customer collected his order and exited the café, driving off in a red, expensive-looking sports car parked conveniently outside the café. Zero noted all of these out of the corner of his eye before realizing that he's being a total stalker, and hit himself mentally.

_Back to work, back to work!_ Zero sighed impatiently and chastised himself over his lack of concentration.

The door chimed, signaling a new customer.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks," Zero put on his best employee smile, "May I have your order please?"

"Zero-kun?"

The customer, a petite girl with large sparkly brown eyes stared up at him in amazement. She looked really familiar, but Zero just can't place her among his vast library of memories…

"…yes?" Zero managed out weakly. He vaguely hoped it would be enough to shake her off him. Her sparkly eyes are kind of disturbing.

Zero's response made the girl even more enthusiastic. Zero wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. _God_, why is he such a socially awkward person? He wanted to sock himself right in the eye.

"Zero-kun! You didn't tell me you were working here!" The girl gushed excitedly. She reminded Zero of a puppy on heroin. He really doesn't want to be here, associating with such a weird person…on a second thought, she looked a little like his classmate from university. Zero squint his eyes and tilted his head a little to the left, studying the puppy –wait, girl– carefully, and his eyes widened in sudden recognition.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Zero asked, flabbergasted. "That's a really short haircut…"

This was a girl who is the daughter of the prestigious Cross Enterprises, well-known for their numerous medical breakthroughs. Rich little missy and all, living the high life up the streets, sipping afternoon tea at classy and posh restaurants. Definitely not Starbucks material.

"Just felt like grabbing a nice cup of coffee. A grande white chocolate mocha, if you would," Yuuki grinned, handing over the exact change.

"Sure," Zero smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was the time of the day when there were little to no customers, thus Zero decided that sitting with Yuuki at the corner of the café was the best thing to do during this idle period.<p>

"Man, my dad's such an asshole!" Yuuki whined, setting down her cup of coffee with a huff.

Zero raised a questioning brow. "What's wrong?"

"He got me engaged to the son of another bigshot company," Yuuki scowled, "I mean, an arranged marriage? In an era like this? Where is my freedom!" Yuuki emphasized the seriousness of her words by throwing her arms out dramatically into the air.

Zero held back a snort, and Yuuki's scowl deepened. She delivered an unfeminine blow on his arm. Hard.

"Ow! Alright, I'm sorry!" Zero laughed, not sounding sorry at all, "Have you met the guy?"

"Nope," Yuuki sighed.

"Ten bucks says he's a geeky mummy's boy who actually likes riding on daddy's tailcoats," Zero sneered.

"Hey! That's unlucky!" Yuuki pouted, "Alright, enough with me. What's up with your life?"

"Pretty uneventful,"

"That can't be it! Tell me!"

Zero sighed. Yuuki never gives up, and he would die trying to escape from this particular subject.

"My rent increased drastically and I really need a full-time job with a better pay, a-s-a-p," Zero replied, a frown forming on his face. "Being a fresh graduate really sucks."

Yuuki nodded her head in agreement, being pondering a little, leaving Zero with ample time for his train of thoughts. _A job? What job should I apply for? Why did I even take up law in the first place? I don't even like the subject! I should start my resume tonight…_

"I could help you, Zero!"

_Maybe I should start out small. A courtroom assistant? Aarghh! This planning's giving me a nasty headache!_

"Hey, Zero!" Yuuki yelled into his ear, startling Zero out of his train of thoughts.

"Woman! What the hell?" Zero yelled back.

"You weren't listening to me! I said, I! Could! Help you!" Yuuki declared proudly.

Zero narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"If this is about the joke about me getting a stripper job back in university, I'm really going to kick you out and add you to the blacklist of this café,"

"No no no!" Yuuki rebuked persistently with a gleam in her eyes, "The guy I'm engaged to recently replaced his dad as the new managing director of his bigshot company, and he needs a new secretary. I could say a few good words for you to land the job!"

Zero stared up at her, and saw her in a different light. It's as though she has this faint glow around her like an angel that descended down just to help him out of this terrible crisis…funny how she looked like the spawn of Satan a little while ago. The world works in many ways.

"...my God, Yuuki! You're God-sent!" Zero grinned. He is saved! Hallelujah!

Yuuki smiled kindly (everything she does now is deemed saintly in Zero's eyes). "All you have to do now is to email me your resume, and I'll try my best! You're going to get the job, Zero! I just know it!"

"Thanks a bunch, Yuuki!"

Oh boy! Goodbye to the days of financially struggle! He is now a free man!

* * *

><p>"Resume, resume," Zero muttered under his breath, tapping his fingers on the desk. It has already been an hour and Zero is still facing the blank Word document of death. Zero has the letter writing skills which an elementary kid would scoff at. He really wondered how he even got into the law division in university.<p>

After a few more backspaced sentences and cup of milky coffee (people who drink strong black coffee are weird, like that cold handsome customer during the afternoon rush hour), Zero finally gave up.

"Man, this is getting nowhere," Zero huffed, picking up his phone and dialling a number he knew too well.

The receiver picked up after three rings.

"_Zero, I'm busy."_

"No you're not. You're going to help me out with my resume, Shiki."

Shiki sighed exasperatedly at the other side of the line.

"_What did I tell you all these years? What did I tell you? I _told_ you letter writing is important for your future! You didn't listen, and now you're stuck even at the basics!"_

Zero held the phone away from his ear, wincing a little at the guy's nagging antics. He can be as quiet as a lamb most of the time, but once he gets to it, he never stops ranting. The guy is raving mad.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Just help me out a little, okay? For old time's sake?"

Zero heard Shiki sigh even more.

"_I have this hot chick waiting for me to shag her brains out. I am _not_ going to give this up for the likes of you."_

"I never imagined that our friendship could be broken because of a hot chick."

"_Zero, that's childish and you know it."_

"I have instant coffee."

"_No."_

Damn!

"Drink's on me the next time we visit the club."

Shiki pondered a little over the line.

"…_fine. I'm coming down in ten, and _don't _make me wait outside your door."_

Zero almost did a happy dance. Almost. Wait, what did he just get himself into? Shiki's one hell of a drinker! Zero wanted to hit himself in the face.

"'Kay thanks."

Shiki hung up, and Zero sat next to his door, keys in hand. Never anger a sex-deprived Shiki. Zero had learnt that from experience during those high school years.

* * *

><p>Zero laid on his back on the cold marble floor of his apartment while Shiki typed away on his laptop.<p>

_Tap tap tap_…it sounds so soothing…Zero could really use a little nap…

"Zero don't you dare sleep right now. It's hard enough to even attempt to wake you up, and I really do not feel like staying over at your dingy little apartment," Shiki snapped.

Zero wanted to retort about the insult made to his beautiful apartment, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do so and let it go just for once.

"Maaaaaaan, I'm dead beat!" Zero yawned loudly.

"Try having a photoshoot at the bustling streets of Tokyo from dawn till dusk," Shiki said scathingly.

"Sounds like fun," Zero let out another yawn. Shiki simply shook his head and continued typing away.

Zero stared up at the white plain ceiling of his apartment. He should really do something about it, it's so dull looking. How about blue? Blue's a nice colour. Zero likes blue. Paint's pretty expensive these days, though. Zero sighed loudly.

"Hey, Shiki?"

Shiki ignored him. Zero nudged his back with the tip of his toe.

"Hey, Shiki?"

"What?" Shiki snapped. He is _not_ in the mood for Zero's antics.

"Doesn't this remind you of our high school days?" Zero grinned. "When you would help me out with my homework?"

"Oh, sure. Best days of my life," Shiki replied sarcastically.

"And when those mobs of girls would stalk you all the way to your home and you had to resort to staying over at my place instead."

"'Kay."

Zero frowned at the back of Shiki's mass of purple hair (purple is the latest trend, according to those magazines Shiki modelled for).

"Right, I'm done. All you have to do now is to drag a photo of yourself in the little space at the top right corner. Have fun," Shiki announced with his usual stoic look.

"Woah, thanks, Shiki!" Zero marvelled at the 4-page long Word document.

"I'll text you when I'm free for the free drinks," Shiki smirked.

Zero groaned. He wished he'd forgotten all about that.

"Alright, fine by me. Would you like some coffee before you go?"

"I don't drink instant. It's bad for the skin. Besides, the hot chick's probably still awaiting my return."

"Riiight, I forgot. No chick could ever resist Shiki Senri," Zero smirked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and stifling a yawn.

Shiki chuckled. "Glad you know. I'm leaving now, bye."

Zero led his childhood friend to the door and bid him farewell, before going back to his trusty laptop and marvelling at Shiki's work of art. The guy's too smart for his own good.

With that last thought in mind, Zero plopped onto his clothes-filled bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Yuuki Cross (butterflywingsyuuki yahoo . co . jp)<br>Receiver: Zero Kiryuu (kiryuuzero yahoo . co . jp)  
>Subject: BAD NEWS<em>

_Zero-kun! You got the job! oO(W)Oo Were you tricked by the title? WERE YOU? d(^o^)b_

_I'm so happy for you! Good luck! v(^_^)v You can start work at 9:00AM on Friday, 21 January!_

_Congratulations! Do your best!_

_P/S I met my fiancé already. He is sooooo hot! (*_*) Don't get jealous okay? Hehehe! (^_~)_

_Xoxo  
>Yuuki~~<em>

Zero read the email, then re-read it a second time in order to decipher the girly phrases Yuuki used in the email abundantly.

When the email finally processed in Zero's mind, he almost cried tears of joy. Yuuki! His guardian angel! Zero made a mental note to treat the girl extra well the next time they meet up.

Zero sent back a quick reply and laid back, releasing a sigh of relief. Goodbye, days of financial struggle.

Today's the last day of his café job (he's planning to turn up his retirement letter today), and Zero fingered his work attire nostalgically. He'll sort of miss the place. Meeting loads of new people every day was actually kind of fun.

_Time to face the future and look up! The future's bright and full of new perspectives!_ Zero thought optimistically, and made his merry way down the café.

* * *

><p>It was a quaint work day. Zero hummed softly to himself as he whipped up the very last Double Chocolate Chip Cream frappe he'd ever make.<p>

The door chimed, and Zero looked up, and welcoming smile poised at the ready on his lips.

"Welcome to Starbucks! May I have you order pl – "

Oh God. Rich hot brunette guy alert. Why the hell is he back anyway?

"A venti Double Espresso, pure black, takeaway," He ordered in that deep baritone that (sort of) sent shivers down Zero's spine. _The heck, I'm not gay! Not gay! _Zero thought frantically.

Wasn't the order the same as his previous one? Even his words are the same. Funny how Zero remembered such mundane stuff instead of those letter-writing tips he learnt in elementary, middle and high school.

"A-Alright," Zero's smiled twitched.

As Zero passed the change to the customer, he paused for a moment and examined Zero for a little.

"You look a little familiar," He studied carefully. "Have we met somewhere besides this place before?"

Zero gulped.

"No…I don't think so?"

The man frowned a little, and waved it off.

"My apologies. I must have mistaken you for the wrong person. Have a nice day," He collected his order at the collection counter and exited the café.

Zero stared at his back as he made his way to his vehicle and drove off in a flash. Oh well. This'll probably be the last time he'll be meeting him anyway. Zero couldn't help but feel a little pang in his heart when he thought of that. _Guess I'll be missing this job more than I thought, _Zero thought sadly.

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. Zero turned up his retirement letter to the scary-as-hell manager, and exited the café while releasing a breath of air.

Tomorrow will be the day he starts work at Kuran Corporations as the secretary of the managing director. He felt extremely excited at the thought of it, and grinned at the clear blue sky. It'll be a brilliant new life of Zero. He just knew it.

Feeling happier than he has ever felt throughout the year (that wasn't really long, actually), Zero made his merry way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew, I'm finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ I'm aware that Zero seems a little ooc over here (a lot, actually, hahaha...), but I sort of like him better as a happier person? I don't know. I never really had a fetish for the emo Zero. Hmmm.

I have a rough idea on how this fic is going to turn out. It'll turn out a little angsty, but not _that_ much…I suppose.

This fic follows the format of 'The Case Of', meaning the point of view of the person in a third-party style. Shiki/Ichijou will turn up later on in the third chapter, don't worry!

More Kaname/Zero interaction in the next chapter, I promise! I hope this chapter doesn't seem too dull or anything, it's more of an introductory chapter and the usual drills ;(

& ooh, yes, there'll be smut in later chapters. Stay tuned ;) I won't keep you guys waiting long, no worries! Hee hee hee.

Reviews are lovely, they feed my drive to continue the story ^_^

xx, Rusty


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Truth Collides**  
>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #2<p>

Zero felt happy. So, _so_ happy!

It was the first day of work, and he had already received his paycheck of ¥250,000 for the month. He hasn't even started work yet! Zero daydreamed about the items he would be able to purchase with such a large sum of money. To start off, he would pay his rent in advance, hell, he could purchase a much better apartment already, at the rate he's going!

Next would be a shiny new car. Like the one that handsome brunette had. Vroom vroom.

How about a nice suit? That's definitely essential. Every secretary needs one. Zero nodded his head wisely.

He stalked around the posh boutique, fingering the many suits on display and relishing the velvety feel of the material, alongside with those poised and elegant ladies and gentlemen who held executive city jobs. _I'm one of them now,_ Zero thought blissfully, _I'm one of them n_ –

Zero's eyes blinked open groggily in confusion, and pushed himself up with his arms ungraciously. He was surrounded by his usual mountain of clothes piled atop his bed, and Zero actually felt lost in the maze of clean laundry. It wasn't even a bed anymore. More like a laundry basket. Zero groaned. Way to start the morning.

He noticed that he held onto his old high school jacket in between his fingers. Ah, so that's where the 'velvety feel of the material' in his dream came from. Why the hell is his old uniform on his bed anyway?

Zero conveniently shook off the troublesome thought of cleaning up and yawned magnificently, stretching like a lazy cat before plopping back onto his messy bed.

Ah, life is beautiful.

He has a brilliant apartment, a brilliant life, a brilliant future, a brilliant job which is going to start in half an hour –

Wait. Half an hour?

Zero took a second glance at his digital clock and mentally screamed. It was already 8:31AM! He is _so_ dead!

"Bloody hell! Why didn't the alarm go off?" Zero yelled to no one in particular, rushing with his morning routine frantically around his apartment like a headless chicken on a rampage.

Zero cursed at the uselessness of his alarm clock, knowing full well that the alarm _did_ go off. It was just that he was too much of a deep sleeper to be awakened by a measly alarm. Zero shirked the blame on his dad's deep sleeping genes instead. That old geezer.

Luckily enough for Zero, the past Zero of 16 January 11:59PM had already prepared the work attire on the sofa, ironed and ready to go. No worries there. He would be able to make it to work by hiring a cab. Zero gave the past Zero a pat on the back. Good boy.

He grabbed the usual necessities and rushed out of the apartment, calling out the usual morning greeting to the old lady down the road and hailed a cab easily in the daily morning rush.

"Kuran Corporations," Zero called out to the driver, feeling a small sense of pride welling up in his chest. He is going to do a good job. Fo' sho.

* * *

><p>"Woah…"<p>

Zero craned his neck and marveled at the majestic sight of the towering building of glass. This is it. His future. His big, bright future. Gosh. Zero wanted to gush like an excited schoolgirl going on a date with her crush for the first time, but no. Zero is a cool. Slick and cool. Calm and collected. No gushing allowed.

His cell phone beeped cheerily, indicating a new text message. Zero flipped it open and read it.

_From: Yuuki (+81-90-2539-5071)  
>Subject: ZERO-KUN! THIS IS YO<em>

_UR FIRST DAY OF WORK! GOOD LUCK! YOU CAN DO IT *(^^)*_

Zero smiled at Yuuki's (retarded) adorable antics. The girl didn't even know the difference between the subject and the main text body. That poor thing. Oh well.

He slipped the device back into his pocket and ran a hand through his silver hair, in hopes that it looked as cool as he imagined it would, and walked through the suave automated glass doors. He was greeted by the sight of a massive white hall, professional everything, men and women in expensive formal attire strutting along with their briefcases in hand, entering elevators, exiting elevators, pausing a little to have a tiny chat with their fellow colleagues. Zero felt a little out of place.

The receptionist at the information counter looked up from whatever she was doing (was that the latest Time magazine?) and welcomed him with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, welcome to Kuran Corporations. How may I help you today?" Her clear, sweet voice resounded through the huge mass of space. Zero wondered vaguely if she was the one responsible for announcing the stops at the metro station.

"Good morning…I'm here for the first day of work? The new secretary of…" Zero said uncertainly. Who was he working for anyway? He totally forgot to ask Yuuki for her fiancé's name! He wanted to hit himself but that'll be too embarrassing, especially in the viewing range of these professional aliens.

"Ah, Kiryuu-san, was it?" The receptionist smiled warmly. "We've been waiting for you. Please, follow me. I'll lead you to the director's office."

God, this woman is making him feel uneasy with all her suffocating professionalism. She seems friendly enough though. Zero felt a little at ease and followed the _tut tut_ of her Prada heels as they made their way towards the silver metallic elevator.

Prada-woman pressed the top button while Zero stared in amazement at the command panel of the elevator. _A hundred floors? What is this, a hotel?_

"I see you're stunned at the number of floors this building has," The receptionist laughed. "I had the same reaction as you on the first day of work!"

"I know, right?" Zero said, awestruck. "Oh, and by the way, what's the director's name? I kind of forgot to ask my friend, hahaha…" Zero scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"His name's Kaname Kuran," She smiled. "Top 50 richest bachelors, as stated on Forbes magazine. He's quite a looker as well! His fiancée must be a really lucky girl."

The both of them shared a brief friendly moment of conversation. She wasn't too bad. Guess she wasn't an alien after all, Zero mused.

The elevator finally reached to a stop and the door swooshed open with a chime.

Zero stepped out of the elevator. "Thank you so much for your guidance so far, Ms…"

"Wakaba. Sayori Wakaba," The receptionist replied with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Wakaba-san," Zero smiled. "Have a nice day."

The both of them bid farewell, and Sayori took the elevator back to the first floor. Zero examined his new surroundings, taking in the maroon carpeted flooring and the elegant Victorian-style furnishing. It was a splendid sight to behold.

The current level had an adjoining room separated by a manual glass door, and Zero noticed that it was an office, albeit a really huge one. It was practically the size of his apartment, minus the walls.

_Who would need an office this big anyway,_ Zero pondered listlessly.

There was no one in sight at the other side of the glass door. Zero noticed that there was a large mahogany desk located at the top middle part of the room at the other side of the door, complete with a leather swivel chair and a MacBook sitting atop it. There were a number of hard cover files and documents littered around the desk, and a pewter photo frame facing away from Zero's point of view. A huge, magnificent oil painting depicting the city of Paris (judging by the blur outline of the Eiffel Tower) hung on the wall behind the desk.

A 5-seater maroon leather sofa was placed a few meters away from the work desk, with a small round table carved with elaborate details in front of it. Zero pushed open the doors to the adjoining room and entered, feeling a blast of cold air from the air conditioner and shivered a little. _This is torture to the planet (and my body)!_ Zero gritted his teeth.

The sides of the room were full-length glass windows, with the one at his right having a dark maroon curtain pulled over, whereas the other side allows a splendid view of the city. Zero ignored it, having a_ little_ fear of heights. They make him somewhat nauseous.

Where is this Kaname Kuran character anyway? Zero frowned. He really doesn't know what to do, and it would be really awkward to sit on the sofa without an invite…

Deciding that observing the painting would be the best choice available, he approached the majestic work of art gingerly and gazed up upon it. The colours match out perfectly, painted with both cool and warm tones. Every stroke of the brush was precise and artistic, and Zero couldn't help but get absorbed into it.

There was something which unnerved Zero a little. Those human figures were beautifully painted, that's for sure, but they had no faces. Not even the slightest hint of the shadows of a nose or an eye. They were simply blank.

_Maybe the artist got lazy,_ Zero thought, _Or was this intentional and deemed as an artistic flaw –_

"Can I help you?"

Zero whipped around at the sound of a deep baritone voice (that sounded strangely familiar), feeling the blood drain from his face. It made him look even pastier, and that's not cool.

A tall slender man, donning a stylish and crisp white shirt paired with a pair of fitted black suit pants and a half-Windsor knotted necktie with a black blazer thrown over the arm stood by near the glass doors. He (most probably his boss aka Kaname Kuran) had on a suede Hermès fedora hat which covered his face, showing only a sharp nose and thin lips.

Zero gulped as the man – boss – removed his hat and placed it haphazardly on the round table, and Zero's eyes widened in recognition. It was the handsome brunette from before! This is such an annoyingly small world, Zero thought irritatedly.

"Hi, um, g-good morning," Zero spluttered. This was too much of a shock for the poor boy to take. "I'm your new secretary…?"

Kaname frowned and observed the jittery Zero for a moment.

"Secretary? I had one?" He murmured. "Oh, right. Yuuki helped me find one a few days ago. I presume you are Zero Kiryuu? Nice to meet you."

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you too, Kuran-sama." Zero wasn't sure of which honourific to address him, thus settling for the safest respectful bet.

Kaname didn't seem to mind, and Zero breathed a tiny sigh of relief. He had never thought that this would be so stressing!

"Right. Help me sort of these documents," Kaname handed over some papers while gesturing at the loose ones on the desk. "Your office is on the 80th floor."

Zero retrieved the documents and the necessary items with a pretty clueless mindset. Sort these out? How?

"By the way, I'll need them in by five today," Kaname stated nonchalantly while flipping his MacBook open without sparing a glance at Zero. "Have fun."

"Alright…I'll try my best," Zero said uncertainly. God, this is even more awkward than walking in on Shiki screwing a girl up really bad – oops, he did not just reveal that. Never mind, no use crying over spilt milk.

Zero left his boss's office and took the elevator down to the aforementioned floor.

* * *

><p><em>He sounds like a cocky bastard,<em> Zero scowled. _What a shame. He was just a looker too!_

He wheeled his swivel chair over the long work desk, and thumped the documents his boss handed him earlier that day on the desk, smoothening out the stack.

"Alright, time to get some work done," Zero muttered to himself.

He picked up the first document from the stack and read it through. It looks like a proposal of sorts. Zero glanced at the pile of different coloured hard cover files. Where the hell would this go?

Zero felt panicky all of a sudden. _What the – I don't even know what to do!_ He thought frantically. This is it! He's going to lose this job on the first day of work! Fo' sho!

"Hey man! Watch it with those documents!" An irritated voice called out to Zero, and he jolted, spinning around towards the source of the voice.

A blonde guy stood over Zero's desk, scowling at him with his arms akimbo. He's probably Zero's office mate, judging by the empty work desk next to his own. Zero was vaguely reminded of an irritated, yelping puppy. Why is he comparing people to puppies out of late anyway.

Zero stared up at the scowling man, not knowing what to say. Was he supposed to apologize or something?

"Those documents are pretty darn important to Kaname-sama, you got that?" He scolded bossily.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with them the next time round," Zero replied uncertainly.

"Good. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Hanabusa Aido, secretary of the assistant director," Aido reached a hand out towards Zero, and Zero accepted it into a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Zero Kiryuu."

"Yeah, I know."

An awkward silence ensued. This guy is making the conversation so hard to flow. How troublesome.

"You look frazzled. Need some help?" Aido offered, peering over Zero's workload and frowning a little.

Zero's eyes lit up. "Yes, please!"

"Alright, fine. I don't have any work left to do anyway," Aido wheeled his swivel chair smoothly next to Zero and plopped down, examining the document Zero currently held in his hands.

"This one's a proposal for the construction of a new shopping mall down the district," Aido pointed out. "Proposals go right here," He gestured towards a red file. "Remember to sort them out chronologically. Kaname-sama's practically OCD about these stuff, so you've got to make sure they are exactly and perfectly in order."

Zero grabbed the nearby post-it and penned down everything Aido had just said.

"Proposals, red," Zero muttered as he jotted it down. Aido nodded his head.

"Right, next. This one's a stock list. They belong to the blue file," Aido continued, picking up the second document from the stack and filing it into the blue hard cover file while Zero took notes.

Aido's impromptu tutoring session lasted for a few hours. Zero was dead beat once everything had been filed, triple-checked (as furiously suggested by Aido) and labeled accordingly.

"I had never imagined that being a secretary would be so tough," Zero confessed after they were finally done, resting his head down on the desk with a thud and groaned.

Aido snorted.

"Did you think you were going to get such a high paycheck while doing a small amount of work? L – O – L."

Zero frowned at him. "Well at least we're done."

"You've still got to hand these up to Kaname-sama personally, though," Aido pointed out. "Not to make you feel sad or anything, but this is actually considered one of the easier jobs of a secretary."

Zero's eyes widened in horror.

"E-Easier jobs? What else do I have to do?"

"They say being a secretary is like being a manservant. You do anything and everything your boss tells you to do," Aido pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least I'm glad that _my_ boss isn't so demanding. He's new too, by the way."

Zero could care less whether or not the assistant director was new. What other torturous jobs awaits him? Zero shuddered.

Aido glanced at his analog watch and scowled.

"I guess I shall take my leave now," Aido stood up and stretched, and walked towards the elevator.

"Bye, and thanks," Zero said, and reached over his desk to collect the fruits of Aido and his hard work.

"Oh and before I forget," Aido called out from inside the elevator, and Zero looked up from whatever he was doing. "Remember to report to Kaname-sama every morning. Wait for him in his office if he's late."

Before Zero could thank Aido for his piece of advice, the elevator doors closed and made its way down the building.

He sighed, grabbing the towering pile of files and took tiny baby-steps towards the elevator, afraid of the impact of huge hard cover files which could ultimately be the cause of his death.

* * *

><p>Kaname was in his office, typing away on his MacBook, when Zero knocked on the glass doors (miraculously) and entered.<p>

"Um, Kuran-sama, here are the files and documents you have requested," His voice sounded muffled behind the huge tower of files. Zero can't even make his way around without peering from the side.

"Right. Just leave them here," Kaname gestured towards an empty portion of his work desk without looking up from his job.

Zero walked gingerly towards his boss's work desk and placed them at the gestured portion of the desk, breathing a tiny sigh of relief. He was finally done for the day! Time to get some Ben & Jerry's to celebrate this wonderful –

"You look familiar," Kaname's deep baritone voice broke Zero out of his fantasy of ice-cream castles. "I've definitely seen you around somewhere before…"

Zero didn't know what to say. Why is this office full of awkward conversations?

"Oh, I remember now. You're the boy who worked at some café. Your hair's pretty hard to forget," Kaname frowned. "What's a simple café worker being a secretary anyway? I didn't read your resume; I just accepted Yuuki's recommendation since my parents were pestering me."

Zero was flabbergasted. Did the guy just insult him in a single speech bubble? He felt his blood boil up to his face, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger and injustice for the other decent workers out there making clean money through their hard work.

"Anyway, you can leave now," Kaname waved him off, dismissing him without a second glance.

Zero had enough. He is _not_ going to get pushed around by such cocky bastards.

"So you're trying to say that those who work jobs that pay less than yours are beneath you are not worth your time?" Zero raised his voice, which slowly rises into a crescendo. Oh God, he is going to get fired for this, but Zero doesn't _care_. This is how he is; he hates injustice to the world and will not let such an asshole put others down.

"At least they are working decent jobs out there! They are people who are trying their best, even though they are not as fortunate as people like _you_!" He put an extra strong punch to the last 'you', emphasizing it.

Kaname simply stared at the raving Zero, a surprised expression on his usually stoic face, while Zero panted a little after his hissy outbreak. Oh dear, what did he just get himself into? Zero groaned silently, his face tinted a little red from anger and embarrassment.

_Whatever,_ He thought,_ He definitely deserved that! Definitely!_

Zero spun on his heels and stormed away from the office, narrowly missing a willowy blonde man with emerald green eyes who was had just entered the office. Judging from his similar surprised expression, he had probably heard Zero's outburst as well. Extra embarrassment combo! Add five thousand bonus points!

"Sorry," Zero muttered, and entered the elevator, punching the lobby floor with unnecessary vigor.

_No, he doesn't care. This was the right thing to do_, Zero assured himself as the elevator made its way smoothly down the building. His heart was pumping at an amazing rate, and Zero stormed out of the elevator, exiting the building in a huff and made his way down to the metro station.

He was still in an extremely bad mood throughout the whole train ride, and the sardine-packed peak hour ride wasn't doing much good to him. He wanted so much to shoot himself or that God damn Kaname Kuran in the head.

Zero was so mad, he just _had_ to vent it out to somebody! He flipped open his cell phone and furiously punched the buttons.

_To: Shiki (+81-90-8369-1640)_  
><em>Subject: I AM SO MAD<em>

_SHIKI! THIS GUY IS AN ASSHOLE! I would really appreciate it if you would broadcast my message in the photoshoot you're taking now! I HATE HIS GUTS!11!11_

Satisfied, Zero hit the 'Send' button and waited for Shiki's reply. None came. He's probably busy (or most likely ignoring him). Zero continued to fume and brood over the day's unfortunate events.

Later that evening, the floor of Zero's apartment was littered with two empty tubs of New York Super Fudge Chunk flavoured Ben & Jerry's, and Zero himself sprawled on the floor lost in a deep slumber, with the television broadcasting a re-run of the second season of Jersey Shore. It was the best show ever to make Zero feel better about himself.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Kaname," The blonde raised an amused eyebrow.<p>

Kaname took a gentle sip from his champagne flute containing the finest red wine, imported from Brazil on a special order, with only five bottles on sale worldwide. Suck on that.

"'Wow' indeed," He murmured, his gaze wandering towards the spectacular view through the glass window.

"No one's ever yelled at you that way besides your mum while you were still a kid," The blonde commented, deep in thought. "What a gutsy secretary you have. Is he getting into trouble for this?"

"Oh, better than that," Kaname smirked. "He's definitely feisty. I might just have some fun with him."

"Do remember that you already have a fiancée, Kaname," Ichijou reprimanded. "It wouldn't be a good thing for the company to have a scandal. Investment rates would drop like a bomb."

Kaname pulled a sour face, looking as though he had been forcefully fed with a spoonful of concentrated lemon juice.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ichijou," He said sarcastically, and sighed. "She's a cute girl, but it's annoying how my parents are so bent on us getting married. It's driving me nuts."

He took a larger swig from his wine glass, and reached for the exquisitely designed bottle. "More wine for you, Takuma?"

Ichijou shook his head. "I'm good."

Kaname shrugged and helped himself to more wine, while Ichijou frowned to himself.

_Some fun, huh?_ Ichijou thought, and felt a little jealousy bubble up in his chest. He saw the look in Kaname's eyes while they was discussing about the silver-haired wonder. The look that so clearly said, _'You interest me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey friends! It's 11/11/11! Make a wish! ^_^

I had initially planned to post this up on Sunday-ish, but I decided to be a nice person and post it earlier instead. Hahaha! *puts on fake halo* Also, don't you think that this date is so cool? I'll probably be six feet underground the next time this phenomenon occurs again…heh.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It exceeded my word limit by a thousand *_* yes I'm shocked too! The words just kept flowing through, gosh.

Also, I know that I stated in the previous chapter that Ichijou's case will be in the third chapter, but I've got to push it back! I'm so sorry guys ;( Things didn't really turn out the way as initially planned.

Post-scripts for this chapter; In case you guys are wondering why Aido knows so much while Zero is totally clueless even though Aido is pretty new as well, it's due to the fact that Aido started work a few days earlier than Zero, and the ex-secretary had taught him pretty much the basics. And oh yes, most of the previous higher-up positions holders retired at the same time, mutually deciding that change should happen all at once. Yeah, that's pretty much everything to sum up any confusion you guys might get from reading this chapter ;)

And that little crush that Ichijou has on Kaname, don't worry! It'll not last long at all. I just had to put it in there for a more angsty flavour in the Shiki/Ichijou chapters ^_^

I honestly hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed penning it down! OOCness is everywhere, gosh *facepalm*. I really want to thank everyone (and I do mean everyone) for all the views, alerts, favourites and reviews! You guys are just too lovely! ~ I was literally shocked when I opened my mail inbox after, like, a decade, and saw 47 emails from fanfiction net O_O Thank you, everyone! *deep bow*

_Anonymous review replies:_

_Nariko-Kyoko_; Thank you, dear! Here's your update! ;)

_Fanon_; I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this update either! ^_^

Once again, thank you, everyone! & don't forget, reviews are lovely *insert tiny hearts*

xx, Rusty


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Truth Collides**  
>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #3<p>

The early morning sunrays spilled over Zero's unconscious self, teasing the insides of his eyes. "Ma…five more minutes…" he muttered in his sleep-induced haze, throwing his arm over his irritated eyes. "Turn off…the friggin' lights…Ichiru…"

His alarm resounded shrilly throughout the apartment, straining and unpleasant to the ears. Zero's eyes blinked open wearily and he let out an annoyed groan, palms feeling around for the alarm before realizing that he wasn't in his sad excuse of a bed.

His body ached all over from spending the whole night on the hard, wood-tiled floor, and judging by the way he woke up easily to the alarm, he had a pretty bad night.

"Ugh…" Zero groaned, and proceeded to support himself up with an arm which still retained its muscles from all the pistol-shooting activities he had back in high school.

Still drowsy with sleep, he noticed the carnage he had created last night. Empty tubs of ice cream were littered on the floor, and his cell phone was left open and lying idly. _At least the ant army hasn't invaded his home_, Zero thought in relief. His neighbours had probably feedbacked to his landlord that his television was left on the whole night (Jersey Shore can be really loud and obnoxious), thus explaining the blank television screen. The electricity had probably been cut off by his landlord. That's a good thing. Save the Earth.

It was only 7AM, as Zero sets the alarm an hour early to get ready since he usually takes such a long time to wake up. He didn't really feel like going back to sleep, thus he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, shuffling towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

…_Do I still have a job?_ Zero thought idly as he brushed his teeth in a daze. _Kuran's probably really pissed…what do I do now?_

Sighing, he stepped out of the washroom, wiping his face clear of the cold tap water. He didn't know what to do; stay at home and skip work (considering he still has a job), or risk going back to the office to my humiliated by the fact that he was (probably. Maybe. Don't know.) fired?

This is probably what purgatory feels like.

Zero groaned, before remembering that it was a Saturday. He'll just leave the troublesome decisions for Monday then.

Shuffling groggily into the kitchen, he poured himself a hot cup of coffee, adding spoonfuls of sugar and milk, and took a sip to clear his foggy, regretful mind. The coffee tasted too sweet, it wasn't to Zero's tastes, but he doesn't care anyway. He had never tried black, and he doesn't bother to. One had better things to do in life.

Dragging his feet back into the living room, he started cleaning up the mess he made last night, cursing his depressed and menstrual self, deciding that a trip to the mall was in check. He needed to restock some of those Ben & Jerry's (everyone needs those for a rainy day), and probably a new pair of jeans. His old ones were washed to the point whereby it turned practically white.

Though, maybe after another hour of sleep…he honestly felt like shit.

* * *

><p>It was the peak weekend mall crowd and Zero felt like a squished sardine. God damn it! Get him out of here! He growled at a fat lady who pushed past him to get to a particular sales section, joining in the catfight for the murderously discounted handbags. Those long, manicured fingers mangling each other made Zero cringe a little.<p>

Escaping into the high-end area of the mall, Zero heaved a sigh of relief and took in a fresh breath of oxygen. It was less crowded, considering the boutiques it caters in the area.

_I'll just loiter here for awhile,_ Zero thought. _Until that scary crowd finally disperses – WHAT THE FUCK!_

Right smack there in the middle of nowhere, coming out from a Chanel boutique, was none other than the great Kaname Kuran himself, with a chirpy Yuuki Cross and two other insignificant people in suits trailing behind them.

Zero switched into ninja-mode and jumped into the closest boutique next to him, praying to whichever God was in favour of him right now, that the dear leader would never, ever notice him.

He eyed the group of annoyingly wealthy people from a rack of trench coats wearily, ignoring the weird looks the salesperson was shooting him with. _Don't come in…don't come in…don't come in…_Zero repeated the mantra over his head.

They were reaching the store now. A few more steps…it'll be over soon…

"Kaname-san! I'd like to check this shop out!" Yuuki chirped happily.

_Nooo!_

Zero looked on in horror as Kaname sighed a little and nodded his head in approval, while Yuuki skipped happily into the store. Damn his luck!

Scooting over behind a large rack of shoes, he started praying hard that neither Yuuki soon-to-be Kuran nor the Kuran devil himself would notice him.

"Erm, excuse me sir," a hesitant voice reached Zero's ears, and he looked up. The nerdy-looking salesboy was hugging a shoe box close to his chest, and was giving him a nervous look. "Would you mind getting away from here? It's quite a public disturbance…" He ended off with a mutter.

Embarrassed, Zero stood up quickly and cast an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just pretty caught up by some disturbances myself –"

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki shrieked and skipped towards him like a puppy on high. Zero facepalmed, but quickly recovered and pulled up a huge (fake) grin.

"Yuuki! What a coincidence! Hahahahahahahaha…" Zero laughed awkwardly. It sounded like someone was performing the Heimlich Maneuver on a cow.

"I know, right!" Yuuki grinned madly. "I heard that you've been a great help to the company! Thanks a lot!"

Fake grin still in place, Zero choked out the words, "Oh, no, I should be thanking _you _instead, Yuuki! For finding me this amazing job…"

_Amazing, my sweet arse,_ Zero thought in annoyance.

The day just got even better when the Kuran devil himself showed up right from a corner and next to Yuuki, a surprised look on his delicately-carved face.

"Oh, it's you." Kaname murmured.

"Ah, yes…good day," Zero smiled. His face was going numb from all the forced smiles and laughter, and it's starting to look a little crooked. Zero looked like he had something in his eye instead. Very attractive. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, but I've got to run for now…see ya!"

Plan A: Escape with no obstacles.

"Halt," Kaname's baritone voice sounded out. Zero froze mid-run. "I've got some business errands to do, and I need my secretary to come with me. Yuuki," He turned to the petite brunette, "I'm sorry, but I can't accompany you for the rest of your shopping trip. I'll get Seiren and Akatsuki to accompany you instead."

Yuuki smiled sweetly. "No problem! I wouldn't want to get into your working schedule. Good luck!"

Yuuki fluttered off like fairy, the two other bodyguards (?) trailing behind her. It was a weird vision to behold. Zero stared up at Kaname, flummoxed. Why the hell would he want him to stay with him? Wasn't he fired already? Maybe he was going to torture him for the rest of the day instead…oh no!

Plan A: Fail.

"Um, Kuran-sama…" Zero inquired in a small voice. "Today is my day off…"

"This building is owned by our company, so technically, you're still at work," Kaname replied nonchantly. Zero groaned. But of course; rhetorically speaking, what doesn't Kuran Corporations _not_ own anyway?

Plan B: Take a detour.

"Kuran-sama, if you don't mind, I might need to use the gents' for a bit," Zero lied sheepishly.

Kaname glanced at him for a moment, before nodding his head. "Okay. I'll wait here."

Great! Plan B's going just fine. Zero could do a little happy dance right there and then, but that's embarrassing. Zero Kiryuu is one cool cat, yup.

Brisk walking towards the direction of the men's restroom, Zero couldn't help but feel a little unsettled. _What if Kuran finds out something…won't I get into bigger trouble? _Zero shook his head. _Damn, I'm getting over-paranoid being around this guy!_

The entrance of the men's bathroom is getting closer to Zero's vision. _Now I'll just go to the left and towards the exit…_Zero thought, test-running through his SUPERSPECIALAWESOMEBRILLIANT! plan in his head.

"Oh, It's you!" A startled voice called out from the entrance of the bathroom.

A lean young man with emerald eyes was gazing straight at him. He had a pretty friendly aura, and those brilliant green eyes were currently wide open in surprise.

Zero recognized him immediately. How could he not? It was all part of the horrific events of yesterday! The look on the man's face was absolute déjà vu, and Zero felt bile rising up to his throat from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah. Hi," Zero smiled awkwardly. Today was turning into a helluva unlucky day; maybe he wore an unlucky colour for his boxers.

The lean man smiled back at him (what a friendly chap), before another startled look crossed his features.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered that I totally forgot to introduce myself," Green-eyes said amicably. "I'm Takuma Ichijou, vice-chairperson of Kuran Corporations."

…_Another troublesome character,_ Zero thought flatly.

"Nice to meet you, Ichijou…-sama," Zero put on a huge employee smile, reaching his hand out. Might as well play it out all the way. "I'm Zero Kiryuu."

Ichijou seemed a little flustered.

"You don't have to address me as '-sama', Kiryuu-san," Ichijou laughed embarrassingly. "Ichijou-san's fine. Gee, it's so weird to hear someone besides the servants address me as '-sama'…"

"Ah, alright, Ichijou-san," Zero smiled. He seemed less mean and evil and snarky and heinous as compared to that Kuran devil.

"So, Kiryuu-san, it's your day off, isn't it?" Ichijou started up some idle chat (read: ramble). "Saturdays are my favourite! It's still my work day, but the security's a lax, I get to skive off easily! There's this really good manga that I like that just got released today! Oh, and I just got off the phone with Kaname – you know, your boss? He's coming over to meet me right now!"

Zero had been ignoring the whole rambling session Ichijou had at the moment, until the words 'boss' and 'coming over' registered in his head.

"What?" Zero paled instantly, directing his lavender orbs at the dirty-blonde man.

"Um…Kaname? As in Kaname Kuran?" Ichijou frowned.

"No, not that, he's…_coming over_?" Zero choked out the last two dreaded words in horror.

"Yeah, he is," Ichijou smiled innocently, before looking up from Zero's constipated face and exclaimed, waving enthusiastically. "There he is! Hey, Kaname!"

To be honest, Zero killed quite a lot of bugs with Shiki during a class chalet in high school. Karma's a bitch. He should start going to church every Sunday.

"Hey, hey, look who I met!" Ichijou continued on with his happy monologue.

"Ah, yes, what a pleasant coincidence," Kaname said calmly. "Kiryuu, are you done?"

"…No. I'll be right back. (You don't have to wait for me please have a pleasant conversation with Ichijou-san in Egypt thanks)" Zero muttered.

"Okay. I'll wait for you here," Kaname leaned casually against the cold marble wall, and started engaging in a pleasant conversation with Ichijou in an area that was un-Egypt.

Gosh darn it! Zero stomped into the restroom like a kid on a tantrum. He glared at the tiny window the restroom offered and sighed, giving up all hope on escaping from the clutches of evil bosses.

Plan B: Fail.

Making a good show of flushing an empty tank (ooh safe the Earth), washing his hands and wiping them, Zero walked out of the restroom, still in a glum mood.

"Done?" Kaname glanced at him.

"Yeah," Zero replied sullenly.

"I guess I'll take my leave now," Ichijou said, glancing at his watch. "I've still got to get the latest issue of Jump before it sells out!"

"Yeah, you do just that," Kaname replied in a bored tone.

"Alright, bye! I'll lend it to you when I've finished reading it!" Ichijou called out.

Zero caught Kaname rolling his eyes, before looking away. Ah, the lovely ambience of bromance.

"Let's go," Kaname walked off in long strides, leaving Zero a few paces behind. He hurriedly caught up with the brunette.

They were turning into the higher-end part of the mall.

"Um, Kuran-sama," Zero asked nervously. "Mind if I ask; where are we going?"

"Shopping," Kaname replied, looking straight ahead.

_What a brilliant response! You might as well have told me that you have a goldfish at home_, Zero fumed.

Kaname entered the Armani shop, Zero right behind him. He felt a chill run down his spine; why does he have such a bad feeling about this?

"Bring me all the best suits you have," Kaname ordered the salesperson in his deep baritone, while Zero stared at him, wide-eyed. _Are you kidding me? Armani suits cost a bomb! Wait, why was he on a shopping spree with Kuran anyway? _He wondered disbelievingly.

Bowing at a 90 degree angle, the salesperson rushed around the store, collecting the suits as demanded by Kaname.

"Here you go, sir. These are our best selection of suits, tailor-made, of the finest silk materials…" The salesperson rambled on and on about how great and amazing and splendid their suits are, and Zero was lost in the web of praise for…a freaking suit.

"All right. Get every one of these of his size and ring them up." Kaname said, nodding his chin towards a frozen Zero.

"Understood, sir." The saleperson bowed quickly and pulled out a measuring tape, measuring Zero at every crook and cranny. Zero felt like a body anatomy model.

"K-Kuran-sama," Zero stammered, standing stiffly while the salesperson fussed around him. "I-Is this some sort of a sick joke…?"

Kaname raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Joke? No…I don't believe so. What an accusation."

"B-But…" Zero felt a little light-headed. "These suits…"

"The bill will go towards the company's fund," Kaname waved it off. "I would expect my secretary to wear a decent suit on work days, especially during meetings with other companies."

Zero sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to pay such an exuberant fee.

"We're done, sir. Thank you for waiting." The salesperson rolled up his measuring tape, and directed the men to the cashier.

The lady behind the counter rang up the total bill. "That would be ¥2,000,000 in total for fourteen suits, sir. The suits will be delivered within two working days at the address provide. Thank you for your kind patronage!"

_¥2,000,000 could feed a thousand kids dying of starvation_, Zero thought bluntly.

After Kaname had completed the necessary payment procedures, they exited the store in awkward silence.

_Am I supposed to thank him?_ Zero felt really confused.

"Um, thank you for today, Kuran-sama," Zero said in a small voice. "If there isn't anything else, I shall make my way home…"

"Oh? Then let me call the chauffeur." Kaname responded, taking out an iPhone.

"Ah, that won't be necessary," Zero smiled, rejecting the offer. "I'll be fine taking the metro. Have a nice day!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Next stop, Shinjuku station. Shinjuku station."<em>

"Say," Zero remarked dryly. "I never thought you would be a person who takes the metro, Kuran-sama."

"…" Kaname stared down at him with an unreadable expression. "Every person should try a new experience, no?"

Zero sighed deeply. He will never fathom what is going through a rich man's mind.

It was the terrible peak hour, and the train is awfully squashed. As a result, Zero had little to no choice but to lean onto his boss, and this is absolutely horrific. He could even sense the man's expensive cologne, given his current position.

"I have never imagined that Japan's public transport would be so bad," Kaname muttered distastefully.

"Welcome to a peasant's life," Zero offered his humble opinion bluntly.

Kaname frowned. He looked really uncomfortable, and Zero really wanted to laugh, but no. That would be a reaaaally bad idea.

"I'll be getting off at this station, Kuran-sama. Which station are you getting off at?" Zero asked.

"…I'm not sure."

Zero gaped at him.

"What the –? What're doing on this train anyway!"

"Just wanted to try it out," Kaname shrugged. Zero facepalmed.

"Alright, tell you what. It's really late now, how would you like some coffee while you wait for your chauffeur to pick you up at my place?" Zero sighed. "I wouldn't want the headlines to scream 'Rich Young Bachelor Kidnapped and Demanded for Ransom!' That'll be very troublesome."

"I guess…that arrangement's fine with me," Kaname replied, with a rather surprised look on his face.

"I only have instant coffee though! Don't expect too much," Zero warned wearily.

Kaname shrugged, and they left the conversation as that.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the mess…" Zero welcomed the tall brunette in sheepishly.<p>

"It's okay," Kaname murmured in his deep baritone voice. He was having a rather tough time not scraping his head on the ceiling of Zero's apartment, and has resorted to placing his palm atop his head. Seeing the concentrated (and pained) look on his boss's face made Zero snigger quietly.

Kaname observed the smaller-built man push away a stack of books on the cushion, making space for two persons at the coffee table. Peasant life is…hard. Is going around and living in cramped spaces a common culture for them or?

"I'll go boil some water now, it won't take long." The silverette said before disappearing into the kitchenette.

Kaname kneeled in a traditional Japanese-style way (years of tutorship from his grandfather), and observed this very odd surrounding. There was a fairly small coffee table meant for four, naturally, and a simple television set sitting atop a black television stand with a DVD player filling the empty space in-between. Several DVDs were scattered around, and one read 'How I Met Your Mother'. Kaname frowned. What an odd…title.

He switched his focus onto the stack of books Zero had pushed away earlier. There seem to be a mixture of university theory books and novels. Kaname noticed the book spine of '1Q84', and his eyes widened a little, before scanning the stack and finding several other works by the same author. As much as he wanted to reach out to those wonderful novels, he refrained from doing so. A well-bred man would never touch what is not his, as famously taught by his grandfather.

"Hey, I'm back. The water's going to take some time to boil, so let's have fun waiting," Zero reappeared.

"Alright," Kaname replied, his eyes never leaving the novels.

Noticing Kaname's weird behavior, Zero's eyes trailed their way to where Kaname's eyes were focusing at, before glancing back at the handsome brunette.

"You're a fan of Haruki Murakami too?" Zero inquired.

There was an instant glint in Kaname's eyes as he turned back to Zero, and Zero jumped a little. That was hella _scary_.

"Yes, I am. His literary works never fails to amaze me," Kaname replied calmly, though Zero could see the little excited kid in him slowly resurface. _That's kinda cute_, Zero grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Then I guess we could be friends! My friend introduced one of his works to me while we were in high school, and I was really impressed! The way he describes everything, it's like a work of art…"

Kaname listened on to Zero's equally excited ramble, a small smile forming at his lips. _That's rather adorable_, he thought idly.

"That's interesting, I was introduced to Murakami by a friend too – Ichijou, actually. Back in high school as well," Kaname smiled. This is turning into a really fun conversation, and oddly enough, Kaname enjoyed it. It was definitely a break from those terribly boring business discussions and meetings.

"High school?" Zero asked inquisitively. "That must have been sometime back…"

"Around six years, yes. It's been quite long."

Zero frowned and did the mental calculations in his head, before gasping.

"Wait – what – six years?" Zero exclaimed, with a shocked expression spread across his features. "Doesn't that make you around… 25 this year?"

"23, to be exact," Kaname replied.

"Wow, my boss's only two years older than me…that's kind of scary," Zero mumbled the last part to himself sheepishly. Kaname chuckled.

"It isn't much. I've been trained to take over my father's business ever since I was a kid," he confessed.

"That's actually kind of sad..."

"…I guess you're right. The only true friend I had back then was Takuma, and I hardly ever interacted with my parents," Kaname leaned his head against the white-washed wall behind him.

"…" Zero frowned and looked down. He's been judging Kaname in such a prejudiced way up till now, and he felt really bad after hearing his childhood confessions. This man had never really experienced life before; of course he would have such a personality! Zero felt like a truly terrible person.

"Hey, don't you have to check on the water?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, yeah," Zero replied, getting up from his seating cushion. "Please wait for a moment, I'll be right ba –"

The cushion slid underneath Zero's feet, cutting his sentence midway. Aw, shit! Damned marble flooring, damned cushion! Zero shut his eyes and prepared for the impact of the hard marble floor (and also, the upcoming embarrassment), but was greeted by a soft, yet masculine surface instead. Zero dared himself to open his eyes, and he was greeted by the sight of Kaname's equally surprised mahogany eyes.

Well, shit.

And Zero thought these things only occur in the shoujo mangas Yuuki was so found of back in university.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiit, I'm so sorry, Kuran-sa –!"

Before he knew it, Kaname had his lips on Zero's. Zero was too shocked to speak. What in the blazes had just happened, in the span of three mere seconds?

Taking advantage of Zero's shocked state, Kaname pushed him down against the floor, restraining his wrists above Zero's head. Zero felt Kaname's tongue pry his lips apart, deepening the kiss. He felt that unfamiliar object explore every single nook and cranny of his mouth, and it sent delicious chills down his spine.

This isn't right. This couldn't be right. Yuuki –

He's Yuuki's fiancé, for heaven's sake!

Zero struggled fruitlessly against Kaname's iron-grip, and finally broke apart the rough kiss after many attempts, gasping desperately for air, like a fish out of water.

"K-Kuran-sama! What is the meaning of – mmphmm!"

Kaname ravaged his mouth yet again, and Zero squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, Yuuki is his friend! Why is he betraying a friend's trust, kissing her fiancé?

This kiss. Such a sinful kiss. Sweet, delicious, sinful.

_He's so beautiful_, Zero thought subconsciously, and he responded to the kiss unknowingly. His mind is in a haze, his vision and thoughts clouded by lust. He had totally forgotten about Yuuki; right now he was just making out with a man he was so very attracted to.

Pleased with the response he had gotten, Kaname smirked, and slanted his mouth against Zero's, releasing his wrists. They immediately clutched onto his expensive dress shirt, pulling him closer, wanting more of him. Kaname was starting to enjoy this, his grin widening.

Zero felt those full, sinful lips move down towards his neck area, and Kaname started sucking on his sensitive skin. Zero moaned sweetly, his hands moving up to Kaname's mass of brown hair, entangling his fingers in-between them; since when had sex ever been this good?

Large, cold hands unbuttoned Zero's shirt impatiently, and they started roaming his lean body, leaving ticklish, lingering trails behind them. They slowly inched their way down towards Zero's manhood, and he felt that cold, strong hand grab onto it, stroking it in slow, torturous movements.

"Ah, no, K-Kuran-sama…" Zero gasped, his hands releasing those wavy locks and attempted to push away the stronger man instead, failing miserably.

Kaname captured the bruised lips instead, silencing the younger man. Their tongues battled wildly, Zero gasping every now and then as Kaname continued pleasuring the owner of those half lidded, lust-filled lavender orbs.

He finally released Zero, and the younger man whined a little, before positioning himself at the silverette's entrance.

"This'll hurt," was all he said, before he thrust himself in fully. It was better to get over with the painful part as quick as possible.

Zero's eyes widened, and when his brain had finally registered what Kaname had just said, he was greeted by a mind-blowing pain at his prostate.

"O-Ow, it h-hurts," he cried out, shaking his head frantically, his vice-grip on Kaname's muscular arms tightening. "S-Stop…make it stop…p-please…"

Kaname allowed Zero to adjust to the new intrusion, kissing his tear-stained cheeks gently.

"Don't worry, it'll get better; I promise." He assured huskily, his lips painfully close to Zero's ear.

After Zero's breath finally evened out, Kaname started moving in slow thrusts, building up the pleasure, removing all the pain in Zero. He felt Zero's heavy pants on his neck, his moans of pleasure and pain, the way he covers his tear-filled eyes with his arms, as though shielding him from reality. He felt his own pleasure rising, the way Zero's prostate tightened around his manhood. The whole experience was pleasurable. Just pleasurable; no feelings attached.

Kaname was not a man of feelings.

(…)

Undeniably, it felt good.

The pain was unbearable at first, like something was ripping him up into two; but it naturally ebbed away, and now the pleasure was consuming him, eating him whole.

He liked it. He really shouldn't, but his body responded naturally to Kaname's. It was weird, really; as though they were made for each other.

The pleasure was slowly piling up in knots, and the thrusts were getting harder, faster. He had hit a particularly sensitive spot, and it sent Zero in a crumpled mess, moaning, shivering in pleasure.

It was unbearable.

Kaname slowly drove him to the peak, and he opened his eyes, locking them with Kaname's mahogany ones.

He wondered how such a warm eye colour managed to hold such coldness in them, before he finally reaches his climax, and passes out due to the sheer exhaustion from the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, I'm…finally done! *wipes perspiration* Anyway, it's Christmas here! Merry Christmas, my lovely readers! ^_^

Also, I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long! It had been a really busy month, I had so many overseas trips to go, and I didn't have time to complete this chapter ;( I apologize! *bows deeply*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a pain in the ass to write, really! &, it's also the first time I'm writing a smut scene, so it's bound to be crappy. I deeply apologize

Thank you, reviewers! You made my days so pleasant, just by reading all your lovely feedback. I'm so sorry I didn't reply them sooner, I was just so busy! Life sucks, dayum.

And as a Christmas gift to you all, I've written another Kaname/Zero oneshot! I had wanted to fit a Christmas theme into WTTC, but I guess this fic's just too young ;( btw, as a reminder, the next chapter's going to be based on Shiki/Ichijou ;) They need some love too! Ehehe~

_Anonymous review replies:_

_Kanamexzero fan; _hehe, I hope you enjoyed this one as well n_n

_Cookiedough; _I'm sorry that this isn't soon! I'm glad you liked this fic though! :)

_Jjaelove; _thank you! Honestly speaking, I'm not great at keeping their characters in check (look at how they turned out! *facepalms*), but I'm glad you liked it!

_Ohbaby; _hey, thanks! I'm so sorry this isn't soon, but I'm glad you enjoyed this fic! n_n

_.Love;_ thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it n_n

Alright, I truly hope this chapter kept you interested, and have a happy holiday! ^_^

xx, Rusty


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Truth Collides**  
>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #3.5<p>

'_Those warm brown eyes that emphasized the ice they held within…'_

Zero woke up that Sunday morning, alone and shivering in his mess of a bed, with that very thought in mind the moment he had regained consciousness.

_Bed…why am I on my bed…?_ Zero thought aimlessly. _Last night…I…_

"Aaargh! No no no no no!" Zero whispered-yelled to himself, clutching onto his head dramatically and shook his head vigorously, as though it would help remove his memories of the night before.

_No, this is a nasty nightmare, this is all just a really bad dream,_ Zero managed to convince himself that the events that had occurred throughout the whole of yesterday was utterly fictional, and walked out of his bedroom, a completely refreshed man.

Purposefully ignoring the stinging pain at a _certain part of his body_ (he probably slept in a bad position last night), Zero went into the kitchen to get a nice cup of coffee, getting ready for the beautiful Sunday ahead –

Why is the electronic boiler on 'keep water warm'? Zero was pretty sure he didn't turn it on, unless yesterday really did –

He pressed the button of the boiler anyway, and a trail of hot water splashed into his coffee cup.

_Wow, what was I thinking just now? _Zero laughed merrily to himself while tearing open an instant coffee stick and pouring the contents into the cup, watching the particles swirl and collide with the water molecules, giving rise to the brown, delicious smelling concoction. _I did _not _just remember what happened last night…_

_(…)_

"Oh, God…" Zero groaned, slumping against the counter, fingers resting on his throbbing temples. A huge migraine was coming right up, and he (somehow) knows the reason why.

His emotions were in turmoil, as though a bullet train at full speed is running across them over and over and over again, tossing and turning them, tormenting his poor tired mind. Last night was a terrible mistake, probably even the worst mistake Zero ever made in his entire life. _And the dumbest person in the world award goes to Zero Kiryuu!,_ he thought sarcastically.

He needed someone here, so badly. Zero felt like he might kill himself any moment now.

Senri. He needed Senri. He'd always been there for him whenever Zero was down in the dumps, whenever he failed his horribly nasty end-of-years, whenever Ichiru had to be taken to the hospital yet again. Zero smiled wryly at the walk down memory lane, and picked up his phone, lying unceremoniously on the table.

The phone picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Shiki," Zero's voice was shaky, uneven. "Got any time for your best bud here?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of Takuma Ichijou #1<strong>

"_The number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later."_

Takuma sighed heavily and locked the screen of his Blackberry, raking his slender fingers through his pale blonde hair.

Thirty-two times. That was the amount of tries Takuma attempted on contacting his childhood friend, and the one he secretly loved all these years, Kaname. He was worried, of course. Kaname never pulled off a stunt like that – the only other time this happened was when his mental walls broke down completely from all the stress he was handling; his schoolwork, his position as the student council president, the burden of carrying the weight of the company on his shoulders from a very young age.

That was ten years ago. The memories of that rainy night were still etched vividly on Takuma's mind. The search, the tears, the hugging, the comforting.

Takuma sighed yet again, his frown lines surfacing. _Where are you, Kaname?_

Almost instantly, his phone rang. Takuma's heart skipped a beat, and he whipped out his phone hastily. It was Kaname. He picked up the call, his heart a tumbling mess.

"Kaname!" Takuma exclaimed. "You finally picked up! I tried calling you so many times; where the heck are you! Your butler couldn't contact you, your chauffeur couldn't contact you, your parents couldn't contact you; heck, even _Yuuki_ couldn't contact you!" He spat out the last name mentioned with a rather large amount of venom. Kaname having an arranged fiancée pissed him off considerably.

"_Takuma,"_ Kaname sighed from the other side of the line exasperatedly. _"I'm fine. No need to make such a huge fuss about things."_

"'_Make a huge fuss out of things?'_" Takuma was yelling into the phone by now. "I was – _we _were worried about you! And all you could say was '_no need to make such a huge fuss about things'_? At least tell me where the _hell_ you were!"

"…" The other side of the line was quiet, and all Takuma heard was Kaname's steady breathing.

"Kaname…?" Takuma started to sound worried by now. This wasn't how Kaname usually was; he would either lie through his teeth casually, or wave the matter off completely. Kaname never kept quiet; something was definitely up. "What's wrong? You could tell me…"

"_I went to my secretary's place, it was late. I'm in the limousine now. So, don't worry anymore, Takuma."_

Takuma's heart wrenched at Kaname's words. He knew exactly what Kaname was implying; about how Takuma would cry whenever Kaname was upset while they were still kids; even up till now.

_But Kaname doesn't know exactly why,_ Takuma thought bitterly.

"_Takuma? Are you there?"_

He snapped out of his melancholic thoughts, and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for…annoying you again. Goodnight."

"…_You know that's not the case, Takuma. You don't have to fuss over me anymore; we're both grown adults now."_

"…" Takuma kept silent.

"…_Well, goodnight. Don't think so much anymore."_

Kaname hung up. Takuma's eyes stung and he wasn't surprised to find a thin trail of tears running down the side of his cheek.

"Stupid…stupid Kaname…" He sniffed silently, grasping the phone tightly.

The raindrops start to fall gently onto the concrete pavement.

* * *

><p>The bar was crowded and noisy, as per any normal Sunday at two in the morning. Takuma frowned as he gulped down the remaining drops of his gin, landing the glass down onto the counter with a heavy thud.<p>

"Yagari-san!" Takuma called out, a little drunkenly to the bartender. "Another glass of gin!"

Said eye-patched bartender eyed him warily, huffing while he wiped a glass clean.

"Ichijou-kun, it's already your third glass; wouldn't you like to take a break from the alcohol? Your mum wouldn't let me have the time of the day if she ever finds out you're binge drinking again," Yagari sighed exasperatedly, setting down the clean glass.

Takuma frowned, glaring at the bartender. "I don't care! Get me another glass!" He whined childishly.

Yagari scowled. "Kids these days…" He muttered, filling the empty glass from a full bottle.

Takuma immediately made a move on the glass of liquid, gulping it down whole, before making a face and slamming the glass down back to the counter.

"The heck…? That was orange juice! You sneaky old man…!"

"Now now, did your parents teach you to speak this way?" Yagari smacked him squarely on the head with the wiping towel. "Now go be a good boy and sit there quietly with your juice. No more alcohol for you tonight."

Pouting, Takuma sat obediently on the counter stool, glaring at the eye-patched man fussing about at the bar, creating concoctions from little bottles of liquid. He was a close friend of his; Yagari's _Guilty_ bar was the place Takuma always visited whenever he felt like, well, shit.

The clientele of Guilty wasn't usually so rowdy; it was just that today was the weekend, and everyone was headed out to party their hearts out. Takuma felt like a fish out of water in this place, but where else could he have gone to?

Takuma was just about the order another glass of juice, when a mass of astonishing silver hair caught his attention. His eyes widened. _Could it possibly be…?_

"…terrible mistake," The silverette mumbled. Takuma strained his ears. Eavesdropping had never been his favourite hobby, but if it concerns Kaname, he would do _anything _to find out about the conversation.

It was hard to hear through the thick, crowded conversations around, but Takuma managed. He prided himself in his acute sense of hearing.

"I invited him over…and things…sort of got carried away," Zero's voice trembled. "It wasn't entirely his fault, I couldn't control myself either…we were too clouded over by lust. Damn…"

'_Carried away'?_ Takuma thought frantically. _'Lust'? No, it couldn't be…Kaname couldn't…could he?_

His mind was in a torrential mess; everything – his thoughts, his emotions, were going haywire. Did he just imply that they had…_sex_?

"Ichijou-kun? Hey, are you okay? You look really pale," Yagari's concerned voice broke Takuma out of his destructive train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine, really," Takuma replied quickly, quietly. "I'll just…go to the washroom for a little bit. Thanks for your concern, Yagari-san."

Standing up from the barstool shakily, Takuma made his way to the washroom, with Yagari's concerned gaze following him. Yagari sighed. That kid could never control his emotions properly, ever since he was a teenager.

* * *

><p>Shiki gave Zero a once-over. Dark circles, check. Accentuated eye bags, check. Diluted irises, check. Worried frown lines, oh hell, check.<p>

This was going to be one long night.

Shiki sighed as he listened to Zero's current woes. The guy had just had sex, and, frankly speaking, considering that he is Senri Shiki, sex god of the stardom industry, it wasn't actually much of a big deal.

Only that this was the virginal Zero Kiryuu they are talking about here.

"Oh man, I can't believe what I have done!" Zero whined, grabbing his second shot of whiskey and downing it.

"There there," Shiki offered, patting his back half-heartedly. "At least you didn't sleep with his fiancée, did you? That would be even messier."

"Senri…you're a lousy consoler, I hope you know that," Zero replied, eyeing him through lilac slits.

Shiki shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his Johnny Walker black label.

"Well, at times like these, you've just got to loosen up on the alcohol limit and drink as much as you want," Shiki said nonchalantly.

"I'll pass. I can't handle my alcohol like you do."

"Suit yourself."

The two friends drank in silence, enjoying the tiny tranquility it offered in the noisy bar.

"Alright, I'll be heading home now," Zero said finally, setting down his now empty shot. "I'll leave my credit card with you, okay? I owe you drinks from last time anyway."

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Shiki offered, setting down his glass of alcohol as well.

"No, it's okay," Zero smiled bitterly. "I guess I just need some time alone. Goodnight, Senri."

"Yeah, goodnight." Shiki muttered, his eyes downcast.

Zero left the bar, and Shiki sat alone at the counter, nursing his drink.

Truthfully, Shiki had always had a soft spot for the silverette, ever since they were in junior high. Shiki had been the quiet, popular teenager of the school, whereas Zero was the social outcast, the oddball, the one who constantly stuck with his sickly twin brother, who hardly even showed up in school. He supposed that their relationship changed little by little as the days went by, while they were placed next to each other in class.

He smiled nostalgically at the boy's antics, how he made Shiki break his barriers and made friends with him. But he doesn't know that Shiki was actually bisexual, albeit with a long line of ex-girlfriends and potential ones back during his schooldays.

_I doubt he'll ever know,_ Shiki mused, as he watched the mass of silver disappear from his sight.

* * *

><p>Takuma plopped back onto his barstool, refreshed after a good splash of cold water on his face.<p>

"Feeling better?" Yagari asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"Yeah," Takuma smiled sardonically, picking up the juice he left behind. "Get going with your orders, old man; don't you have a business to run?"

"Tch," Yagari eyed him disdainfully. "You sure turn into one foul-mouthed kid after your drinks, don't ya?"

Takuma laughed and waved him off. He noticed that the silverette was out of sight now; did he leave already? _Doesn't matter,_ Takuma thought bitterly, and took a sip from his orange juice.

A mass of striking purple hair caught his attention, and Takuma observed the young man a little longer. He was really fine-looking, boyish even. _I wonder if I've seen him somewhere around before?_ Takuma pondered.

Said young man turned around, and their eyes locked for a moment; emerald green orbs widened the moment they met steely blue ones, and Takuma looked away quickly, blushing a little.

_Oh God, did he just notice me staring?_ He blushed even harder, the alcohol getting into his head. _What if he thinks that I'm some perverted stalker? Wait, what if I _am_ a perverted stalker? Oh dear oh dear oh –_

"Is this seat taken?" A smooth, velvety voice sounded out, and Takuma glanced up quickly. The handsome young man was standing right next to him, indicating the empty barstool at his right.

"Ah, no, it isn't…" He murmured, too surprised to say anything else. What…the heck is happening right now?

The mysterious guy sat down suavely, calling out his order. "Another Johnny Walker, Yagari."

Takuma's eyebrows shot up. "You know Yagari-san too?" He asked inquisitively.

"You could say that," He replied monotonously. "My friend frequents this place, and I usually just tag along."

"Oh…"

Takuma looked back down at his juice. This is such an awkward situation. Takuma had never been a person of awkward atmospheres – he was the social bunny, the one going around making friends, and even making friends for others. _A new experience?_ Takuma toyed with the idea.

"Your Black Label, Shiki," Yagari called out, setting down two glasses in front of both the males. "And another brandy for you, Ichijou-kun, since you're being such a quiet lad. Be friends, okay?"

Takuma gaped at the eye-patched man, while the latter smirked back at him and continued around with his business. He heard 'Shiki' chuckle, and turned his attention towards him.

"…What?" Takuma asked, a little embarrassed by how Yagari had just treated him like a kid in front of a total(ly hot) stranger.

"The both of you act like you're uncle and nephew," Shiki continued chuckling.

"Well, I've known him ever since I was a kid," Ichijou mumbled sheepishly, scratching his head. "My mum was a good friend of his back in high school…"

"Guess that explains it," Shiki smiled, and Takuma's heart melted just a little. He looked so…adorable…

_Stop it, Takuma Ichijou!_ He mentally smacked himself. _You hardly even know this guy! Stop perving on guys who are probably even younger than you!_

"So…'Ichijou', eh?" Shiki smirked, extending out an amicable hand. "Nice to meet you; I'm Senri Shiki."

"Nice to meet you too, Shiki-san," Takuma shook his hand nervously. "I'm Takuma Ichijou." He swore he saw sparks fly, but really, this isn't a Taylor Swift music video. _Stop your schoolgirl fantasies, Takuma,_ he scolded himself.

Shiki gave him a weird look, and Takuma looked at him innocently.

"Is…Is there something on my face?" Takuma asked, retreating his hand to touch his cheek.

"No, it's just that…" Shiki replied, observing him intently. "You've…never heard of my name before?"

Takuma stared at him blankly. Is this supposed to be a cold pick-up joke or?

"Um, I…don't think so?" Takuma finally answered, dumbstruck. "You do look kind of familiar, though…"

It was Shiki's turn to stare at him blankly, before he snorted, trying to stifle his laughter. Takuma looked at him, flummoxed.

"Had…had you never watched tv?" Shiki's hand was over his mouth, his shoulders shaking from the feat of keeping his laughter down."Or even picked up a magazine? Ichijou-san, were you living in a cave all this – this time?"

Shiki snorted again, and slivers of laughter managed to escape.

Takuma huffed, the sides of his lips twitching albeit feeling a little offended over the fact that a stranger was ridiculing him in public. "I don't watch the television, my job is too time-consuming. Also, just so you know, the only magazine I ever read is _Jump_." He clarified with an air of dignity.

"Pffft," Shiki clamped his hand over his mouth yet again. "Ichijou-san, aren't you a grown-up? How could you still be reading _Jump_?"

"I beg to differ," Takuma argued back, protecting his manly _Jump_ pride. "I may be an adult, but I will always be a boy at heart!"

"Ah, no truer words could be said," Shiki joked sarcastically, wiping the tears from the ends of his eyes.

"Hey hey hey, I can hear you from over there, blondie!" Yagari came back, scowling.

"Hey hey hey, Yagari! This guy hasn't even heard of my name!" Shiki announced, humour still evident in his velvety smooth voice.

"Ichijou-kun, are you serious?" Yagari deadpanned. "He's the most famous model in the industry right now! You mean you don't even know who is _the _Senri Shiki?"

"Yagari, I don't need your sarcasm," Shiki deadpanned back. Yagari waved him off.

"I'm not going to obstruct your fun, kids, but try to keep it low, alright? I've got a business to run here after all." Yagari scolded, placing three shots of something at the counter. "Your favourite, Shiki. Make sure he's alright." He said the last sentence in a half whisper to Shiki.

His eyes widened a little, but he nodded his head anyway. Takuma tilted his head to the right, wondering what they had just exchanged.

"So," Shiki glanced at him. "I gather that you're some high-position working in the city? What're you doing all alone on a weekend night, anyway?"

At hearing Shiki's words, Takuma immediately retreated back into his somber mood, remembering everything that he found out earlier. He picked up his glass of brandy, and downed it whole.

"Nothing much," He replied quickly.

Shiki stared at the blonde, noticing the sudden tense and upset atmosphere around him.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty down. Liven up, you only live once," Shiki offered, returning to his drink.

Takuma frowned. How was he supposed to…'liven up', when his crush ever since he was a child slept with a _nobody_ who he only knew for, what, three days?

"Those are yours, aren't they?" Takuma pointed at the three glass shots in front of Shiki.

"Ah, yes they are. Is there something wro –"

Before Shiki could complete what he was about to say, Takuma grabbed two of the three shots and gulped them down like they were water.

"I hope you have a high tolerance level for alcohol," Shiki stated, raising his brows.

"Ahhh, that was – " Takuma made a face, clearly drunk. "O-Ow! My throat burns!"

"Well of course it does! You didn't even lick the salt," Shiki rolled his eyes, shoving a slice of lemon towards Ichijou. "Suck on that; it'll help."

Takuma winced, doing as what Shiki had instructed.

"W-What was that?" He finally managed out, feeling the burn at his throat go away as the juices of the citrus attacked it.

"Tequila," Shiki replied nonchalantly. "People usually get knocked out after one shot. I could handle my alcohol like a bull, so three shots are enough for me to make my way home."

Takuma didn't reply, and Shiki glanced at him. He was greeted by the sight of a passed out blonde, obviously_ very_ drunk.

_Oh, wow, so what do I do now? _Shiki thought.

"Hey, Yagari," Shiki called out, gesturing towards Takuma. "He's passed out cold."

"Man, not again," Yagari muttered, massaging his temples. "Do me a favour and help me get him up to a hotel nearby, would you? It's really busy today. Drink's on the house."

Shiki sighed. _How troublesome_, he thought, glancing at the blonde. He looked so child-like, his head resting on his arms, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

_Kinda cute_, Shiki mused.

Pulling Takuma up by the arm, Shiki maneuvered his way through the thick and suffocating crowd, darting eye-contact to avoid being recognized as a popular figure in the country.

After managing to escape from the bar, Shiki checked up on the hotels nearby, he finally decided on the Hilton Tokyo Hotel; he had money to spare, so why not? He doubts that anyone would be pleased to wake up in a dingy motel anyway.

Shiki shoved the unconscious Takuma into his black BMW Z4 Convertible, and revved the engine up, following the directions his trusty GPS sent him.

* * *

><p>"A single room, please."<p>

Shiki hid behind his Armani shades as he handed his credit card over to the receptionist, all the while supporting a sleeping Takuma on his left shoulder.

"Kindly sign here to complete the transaction, sir," The pretty little reception smiled over the counter, handing over the leather clipboard. Shiki signed off under his alias, grabbed the cardkey and made his way up to the assigned room. "Thank you," He murmured.

He swiped the cardkey across the door signal, and stepped into the room. It was classy and neat, as what most luxury hotels would boast about, but Shiki didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. What matters most at hand currently was this blonde thing resting idly on his left arm.

Shiki helped Takuma onto the queen-sized bed, when Takuma's vivid emerald green orbs made their appearance and stared at Shiki closely. This was followed by a long staring match, and Takuma seemed to be on the winning end.

"You…why're you helping me?" Takuma asked quietly after a long pause.

"…It was a favour for Yagari. Don't think too much about it," Shiki assured monotonously. "Well, if there's nothing else, I shall take my leave. You can choose to stay here or go home; it's totally up to you. I've already paid for the room, so you don't have to worry about it."

Shiki stood up from the bed, getting ready to leave, when all of a sudden, Takuma reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please…don't go…" He murmured sadly, his fringe covering his eyes. "Everyone…leaves me…even…"

Shiki studied the blonde carefully, sitting back down, steely blue orbs trained at the deep depths of emerald green. And the next thing happened so suddenly, Shiki didn't have time to think; Takuma closed the teetering gap between the two males and placed his lips gently against Shiki's.

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #3.5 (cont.)<strong>

_Mysterious tall man holding a box at 12 o' clock_, Zero thought, strangely calm._ 12 o 'clock, a.k.a My Apartment's Doorstep._

He felt a stinging fear towards this mysterious man (who visits people randomly at five in the morning?), and felt complied the run towards the lift and make a quick escape. But since this is a highly cranky Zero Kiryuu who dearly wants his sleep we are talking about here, he made his way towards the tall man cautiously.

"Can I help you?" He asked wearily, the lethargy evident in his voice.

"Are you Kiryuu-san?" The spiky orange-haired man asked in a slightly roguish voice.

_A thug!_ Zero thought. _An orange-hair, wild-looking yakuza member is here to get me!_

"Y-Yes…" He replied shakily, clearly intimidated by this tall figure.

Said tall figure handed over the box he held in his hands. Zero stared at it warily. _It might be a bomb; these damn terrorists are attacking again!_

"I am sorry to interrupt your morning; I am Kaname Kuran's right-hand man, Akatsuki Kain, and he has sent me here to deliver this to you," 'Akatsuki' handed over the box he held in his hands.

"Oh…thank you."

Zero received the rather heavy box, and wondered vaguely what was inside.

"Goodnight, Kiryuu-san," Akatsuki took a deep bow, and strode off, leaving Zero standing at his doorstep, staring blankly at his newly received parcel. The box depicted an iPhone 4s, and a chill ran down his spine. Whatever Kuran has up his sleeve, Zero had better be prepared for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Waddup lovelies, I'm finally done with this chapter! I added some Zero into it because, well, I can. But hey, Shiki and Takuma need some love too, alright? ^-^ (I feel like I'm going to lose a ton of reviewers because this chapter doesn't feature Kaname and Zero *sighs*)

These two were pretty fun to write, albeit tiring! School is being such a little shit to me, I feel tired_ all_ the time. Also, I doubt I'll have the time to reply to all the lovely reviews you readers have sent me so far, I'm really sorry! I'm just really busy these days; this chapter already gave me a huge headache, struggling between my schoolwork and wttc

Also, since I don't have a chance, I would like to thank my readers and reviewers for my oneshot, _disintegration_! It made me happy that most of you are pleased with it n-n & I _might_ start a new oneshot on a whim; you'd never know ;)

Well, I don't have anything more to say…I hope you enjoyed this chapter! n-n please review if you have the time to spare, sankyou!~ they make so feel so fluffy inside :"D

Rusty xx


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Truth Collides**  
>The Case of Zero Kiryuu #4<p>

Everyone wants to be rich, but no one wants to work on Monday.

_Ah, what beautiful philosophy,_ Zero thought sarcastically, glaring at the 'Phrases of the Day for the Cynical' calendar Senri got as a gift for him last Christmas through tired lilac slits. He slumped ungracefully across his work desk and contemplated skipping out of work, wondering why he had even bothered to show up, with that horrid nightmare still etched on his mind –

He slammed an angry fist on his table, before groaning from the pain and embarrassment, and ran a hand down his face. He was pretty sure it was a nightmare, by God, but the sleek box containing that darned phone smirked at him from the side of his desk, confirming his suspicions that the 'nightmare' _did_ occur. Ooh, shit just got real.

_Whatever,_ Zero thought, _I'm just going to return that damn thing to the Kuran devil and pretend as though nothing had happened._

"Good morning, Kiryuu," Aido yawned as he entered the office, breaking Zero out of his train of thoughts. "A beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?"

Zero stared at him pointedly.

"Yes, indeed," He remarked dryly. "Mondays. Love 'em."

Aido nodded his head sleepily, rifling through the stack of papers he held in his arms and sat himself at his own work desk.

"We're having a meeting at eleven, Kiryuu," He informed Zero, watching intently as the latter groaned and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Zero stated bitterly.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Aido let out another yawn. "This damn paperwork got me working till three in the glorious morning."

"Am I receiving any of those anytime soon?" Zero asked worriedly, fearing the impending workload and that his lazy self would be unable to handle it.

"I guess," he replied blithely. "I got mine about three days after I started work here."

Yeah, Zero felt really assured at that.

"I've got to go report now," Zero stood up, grabbing his scheduler and slid the Box of All Evil into his pocket. "Kuran-sama should have arrived already."

"See you later," Aido waved him off.

_Yeah_, Zero thought sourly, _if I ever make it back alive._

* * *

><p>Zero found his boss sitting pompously on his leather armchair behind his work desk, a pen-equipped hand dancing across documents in strokes with a concentrated look, looking as effortlessly handsome as ever –<p>

Jesus, he does _not_ want to be here.

Sighing, he knocked on the dark Victorian-styled door, before hearing a distinctive 'enter' in a low baritone. He took a deep breath and pushed his way through.

"Sorry for intruding, Kuran dev– sama…" Zero said, shoving the horrid memory down to the trashcan in his head. _Nothing happened, Zero_. He smiled to himself. _Yeah, nothing happened, let's just act that way._

Kaname looked up and set down his pen, scrutinizing the silverette. Zero gulped, wondering what was on his mind.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-san," He said pleasantly, much to Zero's surprise. "How can I help you?"

_Thank God he played along_, Zero sighed in relief, and coughed into his hand.

"Good morning," Zero started nervously. "I'm…here to return something to you, because it really isn't necessary –"

The receptor rang, and both their attentions were diverted towards the (GOD DAMN IT!) electronic device.

"Kuran-sama," Sayori's electronically distorted voice sounded out through the speakers. "There's a request for the meeting to be pushed forward by the sales department immediately. Is it alright to go with that plan?"

"Go ahead, Wakaba-san," Kaname replied. "I'll be present at the meeting right away. Kindly inform the other Department Heads about this."

He ended the call and stood up, gathering up a few files as Zero stood brick-still, a little confused and flabbergasted that he got cut off by a mere gadget.

Kaname dumped some large ring-folders onto Zero's arms. He looked up at the taller man quizzically.

"Bring those along for the meeting," Kaname said, picking up his paper-thin laptop and tucking it under his arm.

"Y-Yes sir," Zero stuttered, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Kaname turned his back on him and Zero, seizing the chance, placed the Box of All Evil on his boss' desk stealthily, before tagging along behind.

_Yes, everything is going according to plan_, Zero smirked, acting like James Bond from those Mission: Impossible movies.

* * *

><p>"…thus, I propose that we increase the production costs and budget of the new<em> K. Kuran x Shizuka<em> casual sportswear collection," the beautiful blonde Sales Department Head concluded her speech, took a bow, and sat back down into the comfy leather chairs.

_Good sashimi, that woman can talk_, Zero thought tiredly, his fingers reaching desperately for the last few alphabets which would imprint her words in digital format forever.

"Has Shizuka Hio agreed to this yet?" Aido asked skeptically, raising a questioning brow. "She is, after all, the designer and partner for this apparel collection. It'll be bad publicity for the company if we went ahead without her consent."

"Obviously, _Hana-chan_, I have," Blondie assured sarcastically. "I am, after all, a highly efficient Department Head, unlike a certain midget secretary I might know."

"Wow, _Ruka-chan_, since when did you develop such a sense of humour? That was so funny, I actually forgot to laugh," Aido replied drily. The two blondes proceeded to hiss and growl at each other, at the expense of the other workers, who, oddly, seem to all be at comfortable ease. Even Kaname seemed to be bored by the scene taking place.

Just as Aido looked as though he was about to pounce on Ruka and tear off her golden locks, Zero grabbed him by the suit and dragged him back into the leather swivel chair.

"Hey hey, keep it easy," Zero whispered to a teeth-baring Aido. "It's a Monday morning; cut us some slack, would you?"

"Ah, well, we're used to it," a familiar fiery-haired being yawned loudly, and Zero wondered where he had met him before. "Where's Takuma-nii anyway? He could've kept these two gorillas at bay."

"Excuse me, Akatsuki!" Ruka snapped, and Zero's eyes widened and paled visibly as the name registered in the darkest part of his memories. "I am _not_ a gorilla! By all means, call _him_ one, but not me! I am too poised and elegant and –"

"Oh, shut up, Souen," Aido rolled his eyes in contempt.

"I'll knock some inches off your measly height –!"

"Enough," Kaname commanded, his irritated voice catching the attention of everyone in the meeting room, and both blondes shut up immediately, glaring instead at the papers in lying in front of them. "Ruka, about your proposal; I think it is a good idea. We shall go on ahead with an increased budget of ¥800,000. If everything goes well, we shall go on with the proposed budget."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Ruka bowed deeply, earning a jealous(?) look from Aido.

"Meeting closed," Kaname announced, and everyone left the room at different paces, some chatting with their colleagues, others walking out of the room hurriedly. Ruka, for her part, brushed past Aido hotly, but not before sticking her tongue out at both Akatsuki and Aido, and took off towards her office.

"She's a right bitch, that one," Aido commented dryly, picking up his files and entering the elevator, jabbing the button with unnecessary vigour. "I swear she's the Medusa of the 21st century."

"Hanabusa, don't say that about her," Akatsuki scolded. "We've known her for _years_; she just got too used to us to be polite."

"When was she ever?" Aido retorted, and left the elevator at their office level in a huff, Zero behind him in awkward silence. He was having a raging war in his head, with the newly acquired knowledge of the fiery-haired man. To say he was surprised would be an understatement; Zero felt like he was going to have a fit.

"By the way, nice to meet you again, Kiryuu-san," Kain greeted amicably. Zero paled two shades lighter, a complete feat, considering his natural skin tone.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Zero said with a forced smile.

"Oh, you know him?" Aido asked inquisitively.

"Met him during my punishment as Kaname's bodyguard," Akatsuki frowned. "God, I'd never want to do the whole bodyguard act every again. Felt like you and Ruka, calling him '_Kaname-sama'_ all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aido yelled into his ear, and Akatsuki flinched, escaping through the doors of the elevator to his office.

"Bye!" He called out.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Aido yelled.

"Aido-san, everyone's looking at us," Zero covered his face in embarrassment for his colleague.

Aido finally quieted down, obviously conscious about his image as 'Kaname-sama's favourite employee', although Zero still heard mumblings and a few curses from under his breath.

Zero sighed. What a lively workplace he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Lunch break hours were over, and the two secretaries walked through the entrance of Kuran Corporation, all the while having a heavily-worded debate on which baseball team would make it to the championships.<p>

Just as Zero was defending the Giants and how they could easily squash Aido's favourites, a huge combination of female squeals and swoons cut him off mid-sentence. He glanced around, observing his surroundings, which seemed to have a sudden surge of female employees surrounding them in drastic numbers. Zero raised a questioning brow.

"Is there something wrong?" Zero asked Aido, thoroughly confused by the odd scenario.

"Don't think much about it," Aido shrugged, a winning smile spread across his face as he waved to the masses, and were those kisses he was blowing at them?

On closer inspection, it does seem like the female employees are obsessively interested in the blonde right next to him. Zero shuddered. It reminded him of the zombie apocalypse.

"_Aido-san!"_

"_Idol!~~~"_

_Women_, Zero groaned, gliding a hand down his face, while a glowing Aido pranced around as they made their torturous way to the elevator lobby.

"Ladies, I'd really wish to spend time with all of you, but duty calls!" Aido called out while they were inside, the whole bunch of women crowding at the elevator doors, crying out objections and proposals of marriage and to father their young.

Meanwhile, Zero hid in the corner, trying hard to blend in with the glass interior, pretending as though he does not know Aido at all, although the grimace on his face that refused to be wiped off was a dead giveaway.

"I'll see you lovely things soon!" He blew a final kiss at them as the elevator doors finally closed shut. Zero heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank the high heavens, what the hell was that?" Zero said exasperatedly.

"Fangirls," Aido said as a matter-of-factly. "I got used to it since pre-school; you should too. It's all about adaptation. You know? Biology. Evolution of species."

"You seem to enjoy the attention though,"

"Yeah, well; who doesn't?" Aido replied with a smirk.

They finally reached their designated level, and made their way to the office, until Aido made a sudden stop on his tracks, startling Zero. He turned his attention towards the blonde, who looked extremely flustered, a blush rising up to his face at a rapid speed.

"What's up?" Zero asked, wondering if another zombie apocalypse was coming their way.

"T….It's…She's…" Aido seemed to be unable to form a comprehensible sentence, causing Zero to frown.

"What? I can't understand you. Speak Japanese!"

"Oh, good afternoon, Aido-san, Kiryuu-san," Sayori materialized out of nowhere in front of the both of them, smiling the gentlest smile he has ever seen, and Zero heard Aido make an audible gulp.

"Good afternoon, Wakaba-san," Zero greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking in with the other workers' schedules; did you just come back from your lunch break?"

"Yeah, we just got back. Have you had your lunch yet?"

Sayori shook her head, her pale matte curls swinging in all directions.

"Unfortunately not, thank you for asking. I had a lot of things to take care of –"

"You shouldn't skip meals!" Aido suddenly burst out, surprising both Zero and Sayori, the former staring at him as though he had grew out another head.

"Ah…thank you for your concern, Aido-san," Sayori smiled. "But I'll be fine. I had a heavy breakfast this morning –"

"Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat! Do you want Italian? Or Chinese? Or are you more comfortable with Japanese?" Aido rambled on, seemingly oblivious to Sayori's flustered attempts to dissuade him from troubling himself.

Zero nudged him at the ribs – hard – before cutting in. "We have some sandwiches in the office refrigerator. Would you like one?"

"Oh…that would be nice. Thank you!" Sayori's smile wavered as she noticed a grimacing Aido. "Aido-san, are you quite alright?"

"'m al'ight…" He managed out weakly, as Zero pulled out the promised sandwich from the fridge and handed it to Sayori.

"Thank you…well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. Thank you for the sandwich," Sayori smiled at the both of them, casting a final worried look at a (painfully) smiling Aido, and walked away.

The two males watched her slowly retreating back, before Zero turned his attention towards the blonde.

"So. Wakaba-san, eh?" He smirked.

"…What's your problem with that?" Aido retorted, his face reddening.

"Nothing. Good luck, my friend," Zero smiled as he patted his back, while Aido groaned. "Looks like _Idol-san_ is pinning away for a simple downtown girl. Sounds like a shoujo manga in brewing."

"Don't call her that," Aido swatted his hand away, returning to his desk. "Back to work, you bum!"

"Alright, alright…"

Zero sat back down onto his swivel chair, pulling out his cell phone, checking the home screen. One new message: an advertisement for a new what's-it-called product.

He sighed and put the device away. He hasn't heard from Shiki all day, and this was something new; the model usually pestered Zero with a daily text, but he hadn't received any today. Did something crop up? Zero frowned at the thought, but shoved it aside. He was a busy guy after all, and probably didn't have the time.

Feeling considerably better, he got back to the task at hand: The Letter-To-The-Boss-Of-That-Other-Company-That-He-Needs-To-Write.

* * *

><p>Zero yawned tiredly, stretching his stiff limbs from the hours of organizing schedules, planning conferences, and finally! finishing that blasted letter, with the help of a highly irritated Aido.<p>

"I can't believe you don't even know this! This is so elementary!" Aido said exasperatedly, shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no, the address doesn't go there! Add in your formalities!"

Zero groaned and banged his head on the work desk, before Aido whacked him squarely on the head with a rolled up stack of paper.

"No slacking! Get up before I make you!" Aido growled.

"I can't do this!" Zero fumed. "Make me write reports, proposals, anything! Just not the letters!"

"That's why I'm teaching you the basics now, aren't I? Stop making me feel like I'm reasoning with a stubborn kid!"

This went on for about half an hour, and before the both of them knew it, it was already five, and time for them to make their ways home, with the letter made up of blood, tears and sweat clutched tightly in Zero's shaky hands.

"Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow," Aido announced, slamming a book in front of a grouchy Zero. "And make sure you read this. Don't even think about sleeping if you can't finish it by tonight!"

"Understood, Aido_-sensei_," Zero replied, glaring daggers and the thick book which cover gave away the notion that it is all about the basics of being a secretary.

"I'll be leaving now; see you tomorrow," Aido said, and disappeared into the elevator.

Zero sighed, and started clearing the papers on his desk up; he had to pass the letter to Kaname for a final check, before mailing it.

_What if he found out about the phone?_ Zero frowned. _What should I say then? Why is he making my life so hard! Think, Zero, think; you have a brain for a reason! Shit, I think that I really _did_ sleep with that that devil! Shit shit shit, okay, don't panic now, fake it, yup. Nothing happened. Or maybe a little. Maybe not. Oh, shut up!_

He had an internal war with himself, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of his boss's office.

His hands were sweaty and shaky as he reached up the knock on the door, before waiting for the deep voice to allow his entrance. And so he waited.

A minute had probably passed by, before it finally occurred to Zero that no one might be in the office at all. He knocked a second time, louder than the previous one, before being met with silence.

_Well, I suppose this is good news_, Zero thought to himself._ I'll just leave it on his table, he'll surely notice it._

Gingerly, he pushed open the doors, and his eyes widened in surprise.

There, in all his glory, was Kaname Kuran, sleeping soundly on his desk. His brown waves cradled his angular bone structure gently, giving his usual sharpness softer approach. Long eyelashes graced his cheeks, his face an expression of peace. He looked like an absolute angel, his arms folded underneath his chin, supporting and cushioning his weight.

Zero felt his face heating up, and he shook his head furiously.

_Just place it on his desk, and go_! Zero yelled to himself in his head, and he made silent and careful steps towards the soundly sleeping man.

One step, two steps, another step…Zero finally made his way towards the impossibly large mahogany table, and placed the letter he held in his hands gently at the side, right next to Kaname. Casting one final glance at him, Zero turned to leave, before –

A hand reached out to grab him by his wrist, and Zero literally jumped, spinning around in shock, losing his balance and falling onto the large desk, his face just inches away from the fully awaken brunette.

Said brunette smirked, and reached out his hand, his slender fingers wrapped around Zero's chin.

"And what brings you here, Kiryuu-san?" Kaname's deep baritone clouded Zero's mind, playfully toying with his rational thinking, the side of his lips curled upwards.

Zero…well, let's just say that he didn't take this new turn of events easily. His eyes were as round as discs, thoughts thrown all over the place, and a full out red face to boot.

"T-The letter…checking…br-brought it h-here…" he managed to stutter out, frozen in place. _Move, Zero, move!_ He though furiously. _Move or you'll end up as Kuran Food!_

"Hmm…wasn't the answer I was looking for, but you'd do perfectly fine."

And Kaname leaned in towards the tiny inches between them, catching his lips into a deep kiss.

If it was anything but possible, Zero's eyes widened even more.

"Mmph…mmmphh!" Zero shoved against Kaname, who had somehow made his way from the other side of the table and is currently pushing the silverette against the furniture, breaking into his barriers, blatantly violating his personal space.

He was just about to deliver a mighty punch at the towering man, when he felt a flicker of tongue grazing the surface of his lips. He gasped in surprise, and Kaname, seizing the chance, slipped in his tongue, invading Zero's warm cavern, licking and exploring every nook and cranny, not leaving a single space feeling left out.

Zero had totally melted at the sensation, and moaned, his fist dropping to his side, submissive towards the taller man. A million thoughts were swimming around in his lust-induced mind, but none really registered through him, except for the fact that it felt impossible good.

Kaname's tongue trailed down to Zero's tantalizing neck, licking and sucking, leaving a spattering of bruises all over, and a heavily panting Zero, everything that was happening to him at the moment being extremely foreign to him.

It was when Zero felt Kaname's nimble fingers working on his belt that the fog in his head started to clear up, and the long overdue panic finally sets in.

"Kuran…Kuran-sama, we can't –" he voiced out in between pants, his hands working on pushing and shoving at Kaname's strong chest, failing pathetically. The man was impossibly strong, and even Zero couldn't make any difference in the distance between both of their bodies.

The brunette caught his lips yet again, biting and sucking on Zero's bottom lip, earning a pained whimper, effectively shutting him up.

It was a battle of tongues. Kaname's pushed and invaded its way into Zero's mouth, whereas Zero resisted, fighting the intruding muscle out. The end result was miserable for the latter; instead of removing the brunette's tongue out of his mouth, the little act of French kissing turned him on, earning him an aching erection. _Very effective_, Zero winced.

Kaname's fingers finally worked their way through, wrapping themselves around Zero's weeping member, slick with pre-cum. He smirked into the heated kiss.

"Looks like someone's getting excited," he whispered huskily, earning a blush and glare from Zero.

"I…_unf_…not…stop…" Zero panted into Kaname's mouth, still trying to wheedle his way out of this sticky situation, struggling futilely under the taller man's body.

"Your body's not corresponding with your words…I think I'd trust your body more, Kiryuu," Kaname replied, gripping the younger man's thighs and hitching them on his hips, much to Zero's reluctance. "Human nature…a natural form of reaction."

To his horror, Zero felt Kaname poised and ready right at his entrance, and he bit into his arm hard, squeezing his eyes shut as the dark-haired man entered him slowly, languidly.

An excruciating pain, a flicker of guilt, the tumble of emotions…finally, the incomparable pleasure. Zero wanted to cry out, but he all could manage out was a whimper, which was certainly welcome by the brunette.

"Loosen up for me," The taller man breathed into his ear, and Zero almost complied.

Zero leaned into Kaname's shoulder, having lost the energy to keep himself up, breathing in heavy pants at irregular intervals.

"We can't…do this…" Zero panted. "Yuuki…"

Kaname shot Zero a look, a flicker of emotion evident in his auburn eyes. Zero couldn't exactly place what it is, but it seemed like…anger?

"Yuuki who?" He responded coldly, and thrust into Zero forcefully, earning a cry of pain from the silverette.

Zero intertwined his fingers in Kaname's silky brown locks unconsciously, earning a grin of approval from Kaname, who started placing butterfly kissed up Zero's neck, nipping playfully at the pale skin he held captive.

He continued building Zero's pleasure up, thrust after thrust, and finally, Zero cried out in his orgasm, followed closely by the brunette, who shuddered into Zero, capturing his lips for yet another bruising kiss.

And it was the last thing Zero felt before passing out from the intense pleasure, for the second time he had sex with Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys, it's been three months… *hides* Well, life's been busier than ever! Not to mention, 180 days left to my GCEs! *tears hair out frantically* Also, I'll be to replying some reviews here from now on, since I don't really have the time to reply to you lovelies…it makes things less awkward as well (perhaps for me :/).

Alright…quite a mundane chapter, besides the smut scene *shameless*. I hope that I did better for this than the previous one…? These scenes are so hard to write! and anyway, it's Senri/Takuma for the next chapter! Look forward to it! (^-^) and that Aido/Yori pairing! i just can't help it, lul~~

Also, just to keep a heads up – I might be starting a new multi-chaptered fic! It won't be out anytime soon, though. Nothing's really confirmed at this point of time, but I'll try not to disappoint! more info on my profile page, honeybees ~

Oh well, it's time for me to shut up! I hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter of wttc! Have a nice day (^-^)

Review replies

**Ilovesmiingfools:**yes, absolutely adorable, isn't he? *melts*

**Jinku:**thank you, I adopted this style because I felt that it fit the flow of the story nicely I'm glad you enjoyed it as well!

**LuanRina:**Yes, Mr. Kuran can be such an asshole. I honestly felt rather angry at him during times while I read the manga *grumble*. Hmm, looks like that's an advantage for Shiki against Ichijou, yeah? *snickers*. I'm glad you enjoyed this!~

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:**I thought it would be fitting for a modern fic, considering how up-to-date Japan is now towards the American industry. (ref: slice of life mangas, forums, news)

**anon:**yep, exactly why I portrayed him this way (^-^) no one likes a i-want-to-kill-myself-everyday Zero, huh.

**Miyuki1393:**it plays a part here. Read on! (^-^)

**mochiusagi:**haha! *high-fives*

**hotxhotguy:***shifty eyes*He never lets a single chance slip by. Haha~

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper:**Glad it made you happy! (^-^)

**WhiteEnsigma:**Prolly because Kaname is one horny bastard. Thank you!

_…and many thanks to all my reviewers!_  
>ben4kevin, ilovesmilingfools, KxZ fan, ReiFa91, Jinku, LuanRina, Brookie cookie17, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, anon, Miyuki1393, mochiusagi, hotxhotguy, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, WhiteEnsigma, hwari01, treie<p>

_**Rusty**_** xx**


End file.
